Opening the Heart
by whitehalo
Summary: One day a boy enters the music room and finds 7 males in the room, soon he is obliged to work in the Host Club and the events that would happen would be unforgetable. HaruhiOC
1. Sonata

Who are you?

1. Sonata's Debt

_Sonata's thoughts_

**Other people's thoughts**

"What's said aloud"

'Whispering'

Assorted noises 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ouran characters except for Sonata

Notes: This is my first one

* * *

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

_Shut up!_

**Bang **

The small redhead groggily got up his vision still blurred.

Once his foot touched the floor he slipped and fell down. He directed his blurred vision toward the floor to see a bottle of grease and a clear puddle right next to it slopping into the carpet.

_Damn it!_

The red head rubbed his head, yawned and got ready.

Today was Sonata's first day of school although it was pretty late in the year. To most kids that would be nervous and excited, but Sonata was very unmotivated and not very happy.

He drove to school on his motorcycle and looked at the rather large building.

* * *

_Why isn't there a place to rest? 1-A is always noisy, study halls are just talking places, and food court is out of the question._

He stopped in front of the music room.

I guess this is my last hope 

He opened the door and found a bunch of guys.

"Welcome to the host club"

"It seems I've gone into the wrong room"

Then he closed the door and tried to walk away, but unfortunately the blonde one ran out and was standing in front of him. His blue eyes meeting with Sonata's piercing emerald eyes.

"What do you want?" Sonata asked.

"Kyouya do you know who he is?" The blonde one asks the raven-haired boy.

"It seems the he's the new student Sonata his last name seems to be unknown in the school files." The raven-haired boy responds.

"I didn't know he was gay," The blonde says.

"Is this guy an idiot?" Sonata asks one of the members.

"Yeah" Two orange haired boys respond.

They must be twins 

Sonata starts to back away heading for a purple statue of a dolphin.

The blonde notices and starts advancing asking more strange questions.

Finally…

**Crash!**

He looked at where it fell.

_Oh shit_

"Well looks like you have to pay for it now you're our dancing monkey!"

'Monkey?'

A very dark aura loomed over the red head.

The brunette of the group came over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hi I'm Haruki welcome to the host club." Then he whispered

'It's ok they did the same thing to me I have 8 million yen to pay off.'

'I have 50 thousand to pay off' Sonata replied back

They snickered and the whole group looked back at them.

"Nothing nothing"

'My name is Sonata, Hizurashi nice to meet you'

* * *

Shit I'm late! 

He entered the Super Market and changed into his uniform.

Many women came and went just to look at him but they bought a good amount. Then at that moment Haruhi came in.

Wait is that? 

"Sonata!"

"Oi Haruhi! How are you?"

"Great!"

He checked out Haruhi's stuff and was about to end his shift when Haruhi tugged at his shirtsleeve.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well I want to know where are your parents?"

"They don't exist anymore"

The brunette's eyes widened.

**How can he say it so easily? I can't even read his expression. But that must mean he's poor like me.**

Who's this new Student Sonata and why is he even in a school without parents?


	2. A Time With Sorrow

Who are you?

2. A time w/ sorrow

_Sonata's thoughts_

**Other people's thoughts**

"What's said aloud"

'Whispering'

**Assorted noises**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ouran characters except for Sonata

Note: I'm going to labelothers thoughts.

A long silence passed between the two.

The redhead was waiting for an answer and the brunette searching for another subject to castaway sad memories.

Suddenly the brunette felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into those piercing emerald eyes. She wanted to say something anything but her words were stuck in her throat.

The redhead seemed to get the message and patted the brunette on the head.

"Someday I'll bring you to my house Haruhi but not today."

The small brunette watched the redhead walk away then disappear into the dark misty night.

**Haruhi: Someday Haruhi…**

Those words repeated over and over in Haruhi's mind.

* * *

_Stupid class stupid life and now stupid club like life isn't tough already especially if my neighbors and my damned cousin are taking pity on me! My life cannot get any worse!_

The redhead looked though the door.

_Seems the coast is clear._

Suddenly the host club comes out all dressed in animal costumes holding out a wolf costume.

_I think I've gotten the wrong club._

He was about to close the door when the twins grabbed each of his arms and held him to the spot. Sonata made no move to resist.

**Hikaru: This is really strange normally people would struggle.**

'Oi Sonata start struggling.'

'If I did that you would have quite a few bruises on you and your brother'

'Try me'

The redhead kicked one of the twins in the leg **really hard **and bit the other on the arm **painfully**.

One fell on the floor dramatically and the other one went to him **DRAMATICALLY.**

"Kaoru I'm sorry I put you in danger." The one holding the other said.

"No it was my fault for letting you worry and being defenseless Hikaru" Kaoru said

"Kaoru"

"Hikaru"

Girls started to gather and yell Moe.

_These guys are total suckers._

While the commotion was still going on Sonata attempted to sneak away if not for the girls who came up and started cooing.

Sonata stepped back as Hikaru and Kaoru took this chance and grabbed a hold of his arms while wearing protective clothes.

Sonata started struggling giving Hikaru and Kaoru both a hard time.

"Such a feisty one eh?" Tamaki says.

"Well at least I'm not incapacitated like you Mr. I'm-such-rich-guy-so-I-can-tease-everyone."

"Hahaha!"

"Hi I'm Haninozuka but call me Hunny and this is my cousin Takashi but you can call him Mori."

The kawaii blonde says as he points to a taller guy with dark black hair and piercing eyes.

A laugh comes out of nowhere and Sonata stiffens.

_Oh no tell me that isn't her_

A girl with light brown hair and a pink bow on the top appears on a platform rising up.

_Renge_

Her eyes stare at Sonata and then widen.

"SONATA!"

She jumps down as Sonata attempts to run away from his crazed cousin, only to be held back by the twin devils that were smiling mischievously.

He was tackled down by his love crazed cousin and wasn't able to breathe.

"Help…"

* * *

After awhile they got Renge off of the suffocated redhead and she composed herself.

"It's been awhile after that incident"

"Yeah but not long enough"

"What incident?" The kawaii blonde asked.

"When they died," Renge answered.

Haruhi was crestfallen to even mention what he knew.

"But I'm surprised how much you grew and how well your doing!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Cut the crap what do you want?"

"My what a sharp tongue we'll call you the feisty type"

"I gotta go"

"Where?"

"You forgot? Work"

"Oh so soon?"

"Duh"

* * *

**Haruhi : So that's how it happened**

**Tamaki: What a sad story**

**Hunny's thoughts: Oh**

**Mori's thoughts: …**

**Kyouya's thoughts: …**

**Twins thoughts: Wow how sudden

* * *

**

_At this rate my debt will be due when I have passed this year._

Sonata sighed and continued working not really paying attention to the group of 6 boys standing approaching.

When his work shift was done he took his motorcycle and drove back to his house.

_They really don't know do they?

* * *

_

Sonata doesn't have parents but he's got enough to live like a king! How's that possible!

More things to know: Sonata's parents are the owners of two major industries and Sonata takes care of them himself helping his parents fulfill their dreams even though they are dead. His family business still prospers.


	3. Surprise Visit

Who are you?

3. Surprise Visit

_Sonata's thoughts_

**Other people's thoughts**

"What's said aloud"

'Whispering'

**Assorted noises**

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ouran characters except for Sonata

Notes: None at the moment

* * *

"Wha-!"

Kaoru and Hikaru silenced Haruhi.

"Shhh you what him to hear you?"

The brunette shakes her head slowly.

* * *

"Oi Hilo I'm home."Bark 

Suddenly a giant black Labrador comes out of nowhere and glomps the redhead. Its eyes were a strange red color like that of a rabbits but its size was bigger than the average Lab.

"You never change especially for your 16th year."

Bark 

The next moment Sonata's face was covered in slobber. His bangs were clinging to his face and his slightly spiked hair matted down from the motorcycle helmet.

"God! Dog you got me all wet again"

* * *

The redhead had gotten out of the shower his spikes down and his bangs covering his face.

Suddenly six boys pop out of nowhere, which Sonata recognized as the host club.

The redhead's eyes were getting dangerously malevolent and dark.

These guys are complete idiots… hell I might as well kill them 

Everyone but Tamaki noticed Sonata's rage and backed away leaving their 'Lord' to wonder why everyone backed away. Then when Sonata was dangerously close to the clueless blonde it was too late.

Screams were heard from the mansion.

* * *

'You deserved that, the nerve marching in without knocking and finding me half naked unbelievable'

The blonde was on the floor with bruises on his cheek and his limbs. The others were mortified by his cruelty.

The redhead was now sitting on a black leather chair wearing only red baggy shorts, his muscular chest exposed.

"You guys must have a good reason for coming in at this hour"

"Y-Yeah," Tamaki shakily replied

"Silence! Only you can't talk!"

"Haruhi was worried about you and wanted to see if your doing ok" Kyouya replied.

"K, Good enough for me…Just keep pretty-rich-boy away from me."

He was about to enter his room when he stopped.

"You guys can spend the night here that's all I can do."

**Those people… They're just like them. Arrgh What a pain in the ass. Now I have a headache.**

_Sao, Hatton, Mom, Dad! I'm home! Huh? Where is everybody?_

_The small redhead searches the hallway until he finally reaches his room._

_Sigh oh well looks like they aren't home._

_He opens the door and is hugged by a giant group of four. The small redhead falls back and trips down the stairs landing in a box that speedily tumbles down the rest of the stairs._

**Yeah just like them**

He took out a picture and looked at the people in it.

Three kids and two adults inhabited the space within the frame. One was an adult male in his mid 20's who had raven black hair and dark green eyes that was so dark it easily was mistaken for dark blue. Another an adult female in her 20's had long red hair in a ponytail tied by a black ribbon and bright pink eyes. The man seemed to prefer baggy clothes and always wore a frown but the woman always had a smile and wore plain casual clothes.

At the mid point of the picture was of two teenagers. One was a boy who looked about 13, he had dark red eyes, raven black hair and preferred casual clothing. The other was a girl with red hair, bright pink eyes and preferred the same clothing as the other. They both liked to smile.

Finally in the background was a little boy sitting on the roof of the playhouse, which only showed the side of him. He looked about 9, had dark green eyes and red hair that was slightly spiked but a few bangs covered his face. The boy preferred baggy clothing and just like the man frowned.

Sonata curved his lips he knew because that little boy was him.

* * *

Kyouya sneaked in and looked at where Sonata slept.

**Kyouya: He's not scary when he sleeps**

He looked at where the redhead had placed his family photo and picked it up.

He sat on the bed and examined the picture and looked back at the red head.

Suddenly the red head rolled over and fell off the bed causing Kyouya to fall and become trapped underneath the redheaded youth.

He looked the Sonata's sleeping form that was drooling on Kyouya's shirt. It was pretty difficult trying to get the guy off and put him back on the bed.

* * *

Why was Kyouya going through Sonata's stuff and why is Sonata letting them stay? Please send reviews or constructive criticism. 


	4. Unfriendly reunions

Who are you?

4. Unfriendly reunions

_Sonata's thoughts_

**Other people's thoughts**

"What's said aloud"

'Whispering'

**Assorted noises**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ouran characters except for Sonata, Sao and Hatton.

Note: This is all assorted

Start of our story.

**Beep Beep**

**Beep beep**

**Beep**

**BEEP!**

_Grr Damn it to hell shudapp!_

**BAM!**

'Shitty clock no good unless you have an anger management test damn it to hell'

"Sonata would you mind keeping it down we're trying to grab some shut eye" Kaoru says as he yawns while Hikaru adds, "Yeah you cause more noise than Mi-lord"

"Yeah, yeah put a sock in it"

"It seems that the person you are talking with is the manager and owner of all Hizurashi products." Kyouya says then 'pretty-rich boy' adds "In other words he's of the famous Hizurashi family.

"Wow I never thought I would meet one!" Honey yelled.

"That's because normally the family gets home schooled from members that have already attended and don't like attending gatherings or meetings we swear on secrecy and have the school erase our last names from the files."

"Why hide it?" Haruhi asks.

"The Hizurashi's try to live life as nomally and secretly until, those fools." Sonata muttered the last part.

"Who?" Hikaru asks.

Knock Knock 

"Oi Sonata open up it's your dear brother and sister."

"Them"

The door swung open and two people came in. One was a boy with dark black hair with blue streaks, his eyes were a dark red and his hair was completely down and was down to his neck. He wore something of what most tourists wore, a shirt with palm trees and a lazy duck on the side, white shorts, a visor and sandals. He carried lots of bags that seemed to weigh more than 20 ounces. The other was a girl with red hair that was lighter than Sonata's and had a few clips to the side. Her eyes were a light pink and her hair was in two pigtails. She wore a blue and white tie-dye tank top, red shorts, a pink visor contrasted with the boy's blue one and wore yellow shorts. Behind them Renge stood there with a mischievous smile.

Sonata went up and slammed the door in their face, panting and locking the extra lock on the door. His face was beet red full of fury and embarrassment.

They forced the door open and took hold of Sonata. Sonata on the other hand looked way pissed and looked as if his form was changing into that of a demon's, the people around them started to walk backwards and piling at the back.

"Sao, Hatton let go of me."

"Sorry we can't right Hatton?" The girl responded.

"Roger Sao" Hatton proclaimed.

"Alright then… You guys better say your prayers."

Sonata threw them off, punched their lights out, bit, kicked, whatever harm could come to them until he simply came back with a paper roll and hit them really hard on their heads. Two lumps the size of their heads formed as they were trying to get their eye back in focus from all the dizziness.

"Ow! Sonata why did you hit us so hard and with so much cruelty?" Hatton whined running for Sonata when he slipped on a banana peel.

"Your worse than blonde-mc-slips-a lot"

Tamaki who heard this slipped on a banana peel before he could utter a single word or retort.

"Do you want me to hit you two harder?"

"No,No,NononononononononononoNONO!Nnono-"

"Shut the f up you f dorks!"

The people in the room were all like 0.0.

"Oh, Sonata?" Haruhi asks.

"hm?"

"If your so rich how come you haven't paid for the broken item?"

"Because your leader's an idiot and I just wanted to take advantage of the many ways to torture him."

"What!" Tamaki gets up but a pot falls on his head.

"Alright! New ally!" The twins high fived each other.

School Host Club

"Hey Sonata!" The twins exclaim.

"Hm?" Sonata looks up from his study book ignoring the noise in the background.

"Wanna go with us and everyone else to the beach?"

"No, the only way I'll go anywhere is I'm hypnotized or you pin me down and drag me."

The twins were smirking at both ideas.

At the exit of the school gates

Sonata was done for the day or so he thought, as he was about to leave for the weekend when.

BANG 

The twins came out and jumped Sonata pinning him to the ground and tied him up.

"You have 3 seconds to untie me."

They picked him up and started dragging.

"1…. 2…. 3!"

Sonata bit the ropes off and attacked the twins and eventually he stopped to drag them over to the beach in Kyoto. He knew these things because I wrote it bwahahahah!

End of Chapter 4

Thanks for the advice it took me awhile to fix this chappie a bit but I did it. Thanks again Arigato!


	5. Lullaby part 1

Who are you? Lullaby part 1 (Haruhi and Sonata's Fear)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ouran characters except for Sonata and his relatives.

_Thoughts_

**Other sounds **

**'Others thoughts' **

"What's said aloud."

_Flashback _

* * *

'_My pearl…_

_My shining treasure within the deep…_

_You fill my melancholy moments with happy ones…_

_And yet…_

_You are my sadness….._

_Farewell my beautiful treasure….._

_I'm afraid we'll never see each other again…..'_

_

* * *

_

It's been 3 days across the ocean Kyoto was nowhere in sight. Okinawa showed on the GPS system. The gas was running near empty, if we didn't land soon we would crash. The Hitachin twins were sprawled on the airplane beds showing no signs of waking up. Sonata couldn't help but laugh at their rumpled clothes and disheveled hair; his laughter warm and clear woke up the sleepy eyed twins. They looked toward the pilot confused if the noise came from him or just the plane. They closed their eyes only to shoot them open and stare at the pilot, red hair, and a plane?

"Oi pilot where are we?" One asked, Hikaru lower and deeper voice from Kaoru's slightly lighter one.

Sonata couldn't help from smiling setting the plane to land and looked back, hat off.

"Okinawa"

* * *

Okinawa Beach

"Kyoya-senpai where's Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi asks the male sitting next to her.

"They went to find Sonata" Kyouya's deep voice answered.

"Wonder when they'll be here?" Honey says.

"Approximately 3 hours from now." Kyouya said calmly.

"Wait! Did you say Sonata was coming?" Tamaki stepped in.

-Minutes later-

"What!"

* * *

On top of a cliff

Sonata carried the two unconscious twins up from the bottom of the cliff; if only the attackers weren't hidden then he would have saved the twins from their beatings. He scowled as a scratch formed on his cheek.

'_Damn if I don't get up right now I might fall off!'_

Sonata felt his strength slowly disappearing from his body, he was 2 ft away from the top. Using the rest of his strength to reach the top and pulling them up. As he got onto the surface he placed the twins down weakly and fell-letting blackness engulf him completely. Before he hit the ground someone caught the redheaded youth. He looked at the fallen redhead and his twin. Kaoru placed the redhead down looking at the cliff they nearly fell off, then looked at his cuts and bruises, sitting down next to the worn out red head.

"Damn" Sonata said under his breath.

Sonata was too tired to move even open his eyes to see the sky.

* * *

2 hours later Okinawa Beach

"Ne, Sonata I bet it was hard carrying us up that cliff." Hikaru joked.

"Yeah especially since you guys were so heavy." He said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled tussling a bit.

"Yo Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys are an hour early!" Tamaki yelled waving.

Sonata placed a foot on top of the blonde's head making it stick in the sand. Sonata had his teeth gritted.

"I only came to find the thugs who jacked my plane, I didn't come for silly beach play I have to work."

"But you'll disappoint the costumers that came here to see you and everyone else." Tamaki said.

"Plus you have debt to pay us so it's mandatory for one day and if you don't the Ootori police force can track you down and then the financial business." Kyouya gives a creepy smile, in which Sonata just shrugs.

"It doesn't matter I have to stay until I find the guys who jacked my plane and punish them. So it doesn't matter whether I go or not I still won't be able to go anywhere."

"This guy…"

"Shrugged off Kyouya's…"

"Creepy smile?"

"…"

"Nobody can do that! No one I say!"

"Oi I am listening you know."

They turned their heads then looked at Sonata who was glaring a bit at the three some. Tamaki was still struggling for air.

"Frankly I don't like it when people talk about me it's abrasive to my nature."

Hours Later

"Eeek!"

The host club (who were in a small trance) looks toward the boulder on the beach. There one of the customers were backing away from the small centipede that was crawling on the rock.

"Oh it's just a centipede."

"No spikes or nothing what a rip off."

Haruhi took the creature and threw it softly away from the group. Sonata held Haruhi's shoulder and then patted him on the head.

"You seem to be useful when it comes to small creatures Haruhi unlike blondie-mc-monkey"

"Hey!"

Tamaki got up from the sand and looked at the two smiling as the girls muttered something about the perfect Moe moment and how brave Haruhi was. The Hitachin twins thought of the perfect plan and a new way to torture their lord.

Few more hours later

"Eeeyaaah!"

Sonata turned around to see the three punks that jacked up his airplane, they had a hold on Haruhi's shirt and started to mutter something before throwing him. Sonata lunged forward and punched him in the cheek before diving after Haruhi.

"Haruhi!"

He carried Haruhi up the waves suddenly thrashing against him.

'_I won't let you take him not again!'_

Sonata was about to give up when Tamaki took Haruhi and Sonata followed slowly after.

"Haruhi how could you do that! Don't try to be a hero again!"

"Well I was only trying to help!"

"But you could have dr-"

"Shut up both of you."

They looked at Sonata finally realizing that his arm was cut deeply by a sharp rock and his cheek grazed by a knife.

"It's no one's fault dammit you should understand that! …" His voice lowered

"Especially those who take their anger on others or reply back angrily." Then he turned and pointed at the punks.

"And you guys! ... You jacked my mother's plane and father's wheels… those who disrespect the dead should be punished… When you mess with the Hizurashi then you should pay for your mistakes."

His bangs covered his eyes. "That's what mother once said. If you can't follow these by laws, rest in hell."

With that Sonata weakly fell watching the world finally blank out at last as the image of his mother and father appearing in his head. Two tears fell as Haruhi caught the fallen boy, the memory of her lullaby in his head.

'_Sleep away_

_Chase your dreams_

_Lie awake _

_Or go to sleep_

_My little Sonata_

_I'll never let you go_

_Sleep away_

_In your dreams_

_I'll always be with you _

_To protect you_

_My little Sonata_

_Goodnight'_

Sonata woke up and walked toward the window to see the clouds dark and ominous nearing the moon. He walked down toward the hallway and wandered into the kitchen.

Empty.

He asked for something to eat and received lobster. He hit his head several times on the table and glared into the lobster's beady black eyes. The food he hated the most was lobster, while most enjoyed it he despised the red crustacean because it reminded him of something bad. Soon Haruhi and others came in to eat spotting Sonata having a small glaring contest with the red lobster. It seemed that the two were matched. The red head finally noticed the people who entered and saw Tamaki and Haruhi turned away from each other. He sighed and got up from the table. Everyone watched as the man they saw before them walked out muttering something about rabid lobsters.

'_I gotta get those two to make up but how?… Eureka!'_

He sensed this will be a long night and that something is going to happen as he grasped his arm in pain.

* * *

Hope you liked it any problems please review! Guruguru Mawaru! (spinning round and round) Ja Ne!


	6. Lullaby part 2

Who are you?

Lullaby part 2

_Thoughts _

**Other sounds**

'**Others thoughts'**

"What's said aloud"

_Flashback _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ouran characters except for Sonata and relatives.

* * *

_'Fears that take place grow until you face them'_

'_You're nothing but a coward'_

'_Don't look at me! Every time you look at me with those eyes you sicken me!'_

'_I hate you! Get out of my life.'_

'_Go on run we don't need you! Freak!'_

'_How would you like to live with us?'_

'_C'mon let's play!'_

'_Brother! Younger brother!'_

'_Sonata!'_

'_Mom! Dad! No please don't go!'_

'_Stop.'_

_'It's all your fault'_

_'Stop it!' _

'_You couldn't do anything.'_

'_Stop!'_

'_And worst of all you don't care.'_

'_That's not true!'_

He snapped his eyes open and looked in the room. It took him about 20 seconds to figure out the situation right now.

_Oh yeah I left the dining room then entered a room I was going to share with a person trying to think of a plan at the same time, I tripped over a desk that was as tall as Haruhi and got knocked out. How can anyone do that? Man I'm going to be voted world's klutzyest klutz ever.'_

He heard a noise in the other room.

"You can repay all that with your body."

Sonata looked and saw Kyouya on top of Haruhi then he turned back.

'_OMFG! What is Kyouya doing? Why is he pinning a guy to a bed asking for sex in exchange to payment unless…HOLY CRAPPING SHIT!'_

He looked back as they stared at each other then Haruhi laughed a bit.

"Ah I get it you were trying to teach me about good and bad guys."

"And how do you know I really wasn't asking for your body?"

"Because you wouldn't earn any merits."

They got off as Sonata heaved in a huge sigh grabbing the attention of the two males. He hid back and waited for them to go, no luck as Kyouya came and took a grip on his shoulder. He stiffened.

"So you saw."

"N-No I didn't I really was just waking u-up!"

"So you finally know?"

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb you know that…Haruhi is a girl."

"Ma! Really?"

"Uhh Kyouya you just told him this is the first time he's heard."

* * *

-2 min later-

* * *

**Boom!**

Kyouya was sprawled on the floor twitching and muttering incoherent words.

* * *

-5min later-

* * *

Kyouya went out of the room leaving Tamaki, Haruhi and Sonata alone in the same room. 

"So what were you discussing?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb you guys were talking behind my back now tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haruhi tell me the truth."

"You two really are weird."

Haruhi and Tamaki faced Sonata who seemed to be meditating taking in deep breaths and had an air of intense concentration. His face was paler and his hair was a lighter shade of red, he grasped his head wincing every few seconds.

"Tamaki."

"Hm?"

"Ever since I met you I thought you were an idiot who didn't really think over most issues but you always had to find a reason to remain happy."

"…"

"Haruhi."

"Hm?"

"You try to analyze the situation and sometimes are a bit slow but eventually you find the real reason."

He got up and opened the window letting the soft rain pelt his soft pale skin. He looked at the two then started to climb onto the ledge.

"I always thought that maybe … no I guess I've gone mad."

Haruhi looked at his eyes again and her eyes widened.

**'Albinism, a group of conditions that make it lack the color of skin, hair and eyes. Anemia, oxygen starvation, symptoms feeling weak, tired, dizzy and feeling faint, if more severe then shortness of breath, palpitations, headaches, sore mouth and gums, and brittle nails.'**

"Tamaki go dial the hospital!"

Tamaki rushed out yelling 'get the phone' Sonata looked at the ground from where he was getting dizzy and started to fall. Someone grabbed his wrist and held on, their weak arms trying to keep his body up. He groggily looked up, a brown mess of hair appeared in his eye range. He smiled and lent out his other hand and held onto Haruhi.

Something made her stiffen as the lightning struck a tree, she nearly jumped when the sound came 2 seconds later. Weakly he pulled himself up and crawled into the room, Haruhi ran to the small closet and jumped in closing the door quickly.

"Haruhi."

"…"

"Why are you afraid?"

"Don't worry I've done this all the time……ever since my mother died."

He looked at the closet and slowly opened it and turned to Tamaki who recently entered the room.

"She's afraid of thunder.-"

He fell from exhaustion and the stupid ailment, he took one look at the two and smiled his plan had worked.

'_Chase that lonely river.'_

_Like the dreams you chose for yourself_

_Every time you woke up_

_Every time you opened your eyes_

_I'll always be with you_

_My little Sonata_

_When you have a new time_

_Remember_

_I'll be there for you_

_Sonata.'_

"_Mother."

* * *

_

"Mother."

Haruhi's ears perked up. She looked at Sonata as his once pale skin was back to his normal skin tone, his pale red hair back to fiery red hair and his eyes that were milky green were now bright green. He looked around and then looked at Haruhi.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Where am I?"

"The Hospital."

"Why am I here?"

"Wait first do you remember your own name."

"Of course, I'm Sonata, a student in Ouran High School now who are you?"

Her eyes widened.

"Doctor! Doctor!"

* * *

End of part 1 of Opening the Heart Next is 'Remember Mother?Remember Father?'


	7. Declaration to Take Sonata's Trust

Do you remember? Mother? Father?

_Thoughts _

_Flashback _

'**Other thoughts'**

**Other noises**

Sarcasm 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Chapter 7. Declaration To Take Sonata's Trust

* * *

_How many times have I cried in my life?_

_"Mother! Father!"_

_How many times have I laughed?_

_"Hahahaha! That's great!"_

_How many times have I seen your smile?_

_"Come on the world doesn't wait"_

_How many friends have I lost? _

_"Buzz off! You act as if you don't know us"_

_How many times have I seen the rain_

* * *

"It seems that he has gained amnesia."

"How bad?"

"Wait that's not all. You see he also has mental trauma, it seems that he can't gain his memories until he gets over it and until he does he cannot remember the current events that have happened."

"Then that means."

"He cannot remember the last 2 months or what he is scared of."

"Oh I see."

"There is another cure."

"What!"

"You all have to share an event that triggers something or an article of it."

* * *

Room 206: Patient Sonata

* * *

"Amnesia. It seems as though I lost another friend."

"OI! SONATA!"

Tamaki peeped his head through the doorway, all Sonata saw was a blonde dolt monkey asshole.

"My first thought is that your just plain stupid."

"I concur"

He turned to see the Hitachin twins and behind them were Hunny and Mori. He turned to where Tamaki was and saw Kyouya restraining Tamaki by the collar.

"Who are you people?"

"Sonata don't you remember us?"

The twins did their infamous Moe Moe pose while Sonata looked at them blankly then he lifted his fist and stuck up the middle finger. Mori had to restrain the two Hitachin twins from killing the red headed patient. He then looked outside and gained that faraway look that normally isn't seen on his face.

"You know you still owe us debt to fix the glass piece you broke."

"Hm?"

"The glass dolphin that you broke."

"How much do I owe?"

"Uh currently you owe 45,000 yen."

"Oh that's all? I can just work it off."

Haruhi walks in and looks at the group of students gawking at the red headed patient as if looking at an alien.

"Do you remember any of these people?"

"No, I might have read about them but no I don't remember any thing related with actually communicating with them."

"Oh."

"You must be Fujioka that the principal was talking about, nice to meet you."

"We've already met."

"It seems I must've not recalled this, I'm sorry."

* * *

Next Day : General Store

* * *

"So the items are coffee, cabbage, banana, milk and … the monkey's pocky. Sigh Looks like the day is going to be rather boring."

Sonata looks at the rows of food and frowns.

"How exactly did I get into this mess?"

_"Oi Sonata."_

"_Hm?"_

"_You could pay off the bit of your debt by at least getting us groceries."_

"_Didn't Fujioka-san go to get the groceries?"_

"_We forgot to give her the proper list so here."_

_Kyouya threw the said red head a grocery list and then walked off._

"Now I remember, it was from Ohtori-san then the Hitachins who added to the list."

_"Oi Sonata could you get this too?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Milord asked for some of these items because he's afraid of you."_

_They looked over to Tamaki and sweatdropped as he started to grovel kissing the ground. Then they turned back._

"_What did I do to Suou-chan?"_

"_Never mind."_

'_So that was what happened.'_

He walked over to the cash register and paid for the items then walked out toward the school. When he got to the Music Room he opened the doors to find the Host Club and what he presumed were the Zuka Club with Renge on a giant platform and Haruhi in the middle of it all. Everyone turned to the nonchalant red head that looked back blankly.

"It seems I have come into the wrong room, does anyone know where the Music Room is?"

"Sonata!"

"Hm? Suou-chan?"

"Hey why does Haruhi get the title san while I get chan! "

"Gender doesn't matter it only depends on their maturity and Suou-chan, sucking your thumb and rolling on a carpet isn't wise or mature especially when there are pinecones surrounding you."

"What are yooooou-!"

Tamaki apparently rolled onto a pinecone and was crying a giant waterfall of tears while sucking his thumb vigorously.

"This is the 10th time today and the week hasn't even started."

"How can you be so cruel?"

"I warned you oh and Fujioka-san, here are the groceries the idiots forgot to tell you to get."

"Oh."

"I'm going into the back it seems that I have no business in this matter."

"What're you going to do?"

"I suggest that you don't ask…well good luck Fujioka-san with the Zuka Club."

"Wait!"

The Hitachin twins and Tamaki were holding onto Sonata and dragging him back. Then they pointed and said,

"If it's one of the Host Club's problems it's all of our problems."

Sonata's face became extremely red and he took the three boys off of him by pinching a soft part on their hands then throwing them straight across the room.

"Fine, fine, I'll stay but I have nothing to do with this issue."

"So then you are our rival like the host club!"

'_She hasn't listened to a word I've said.'_

"I guess you are Benio Amakusa, like I've said I have no part in this trivial rivalry it has no meaning to me."

"But! Since you are the member of this host club you are also our rival!"

"Forget it I'm going home if there's no more work to do."

Sonata started to walk away until Haruhi came up to him and started to walk next to him. The Host Club and Zuka Club looked at the two in fascination then they glared at each other.

"So to get to the fair maiden we must get to the knight that protects her."

"Naturally he would choose the Host Club over the Zuka Club unless…"

_"Gender doesn't matter it only depends on their maturity and Suou-chan, sucking your thumb and rolling on a carpet isn't wise or mature especially when there are pinecones surrounding you."_

"We must show that we are mature!"

"We'll gain the knight's trust and eventually get the fair maiden!"

* * *

Next chappie coming soon.


	8. Roses Have thorns pt 1

Do You Remember? Mother? Father?

_Thoughts _

_Flashback_

Sarcasm

** Other noises**

**Other thoughts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Chapter 8. Roses Have Thorns Part 1

(Haruhi's Temporary Boyfriend)

* * *

"You know you really didn't have to walk me back you could've stayed with the host club."

"It's ok, besides who would be happy to be called fair maiden by females."

"Their fans from Lobelia or as you might think lesbians seeming that they have the impression that you're a girl."

"M-Ma-Matte! You m-m-mean le-s-bi-bi-a-a-ans!?"

"Hn."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno I'm not a girland neither are you, you might as well ask one of the guys to be your boyfriend for a short while to say that you have no interest in these girls or one of the customers so that they have no chance."

"Can you help me decide?"

"Hm…"

1 hour later

"….."

30 more minutes

"….."

Another hour

"….."

5 more minutes

"…. Nah I'm no good at this type of thing you might as well figure out yourself"

**'Rich Bastard'**

"But I could try to help you out of this mess but first you have to choose who will be your temporary boyfriend."

"Hm… Who though?"

"Suou-chan is loud."

"Kyouya-senpai would object,"

"Hitachin-kuns have each other,"

"Hunny-senpai is short and Mori-senpai doesn't know me that well. That leaves you."

"Hey wait! I'm a masochist and I said I wouldn't like to get into this publicly!"

"But it was your idea."

"Alright, alright I'll be your boyfriend but it's only temporary."

"Thank you Sonata."

"Don't worry squirt, besides you're the closest thing to a friend I've got, maybe even a little brother in my book."

**'Family, I'm like family?'**

* * *

-Next Day-

* * *

"Haruhi how do we do this tell them without misunderstanding."

"I have no idea."

"Let's just go in act natural but a bit more friendlier than usual."

The two nodded their heads as they started to walk toward the building after a long day outside until suddenly the Zuka Club uninvitingly accompanied them.

"Fair Maiden and Knight."

They looked to see Haruhi and Sonata HOLDING HANDS (Remember all an act) and walking away from the three lesbians. The girls of course were stunned by this act and followed them, soon the two broke into a run and ran straight to the music room. The three girls tried to follow them but they all slipped on banana peels then they yelled,

"We'll get you Fair Maiden and Knight!"

* * *

-Later that day-

* * *

"Oi Sonata, Haruhi."

"Hm?"

The two twins were leaning in toward the PRETEND couple and the couple as if on cue responded at the same time.

"You guys are really going out?"

"If you consider it that way Kaoru-kun then I guess."

"Well Sonata since you are both going out we need to announce this to the club and the look on Milord's face."

Hikaru smirked looking at the other twin who immediately caught the idea and returned it with the scary dark look then laughed quietly but maliciously.

* * *

-10 more minutes-

* * *

"What! Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was recent Tamaki-senpai."

"Besides I found this on the web that you guys didn't tell Fura-chan about."

**'Fura-chan!?'**

He took the laptop and showed Haruhi's old pencil and the words SOLD OUT right across the picture. Haruhi immediately got pissed off as did Sonata because they also sold his favorite pen and notepad that he had recently acquired. Haruhi started to yell at Tamaki who flashed out a kindergarten looking pen while Haruhi refused it. Immediately Sonata got an idea and flashed out a normal looking mechanical pencil and handed it to Haruhi.

"Thank you."

"It really doesn't matter."

The customers who heard the news immediately entered Moe Moe Fever immediately taking pictures and calling friends on the spot to watch this 'beautiful scene'. Tamaki already fell into depression on the spot because 'Daddy's Little Girl' is growing up.

Today was going to be a long day and couple at that moment knew that the war between Zuka, Ouran and Hizurashi for Haruhi's affections had just begun.

* * *

Ok for any ideas in the future even pairings please leave it in the reviews, Arigato!


	9. Roses Have Thorns pt 2

Do You Remember? Mother? Father?

_Thoughts _

_Flashback _

**Other Noises**

**Other thoughts**

Sarcasm

Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Chapter 9. Roses Have Thorns Part 2

(Sonata's Real Mother)

"You know we gotta do something about Milord it seems that his depression is pretty deep."

The twins looked at the blond '_Enigma_ of **Stupidity**' who was apparently watching a weird show and was dressed in the strangest fashion that no boy would wear, yes the very thing that teenagers were afraid of… the Tellytubby suit. Currently he was dressed as La La who zit whatever, yesterday he was Princess Peach from a Mushroom House or something and the day before that he was posed as Thomas Jefferson with the bald cap and literally got zapped by an unknown lightning source, probably Renge's generator.

The twins really didn't know that the '_blonde monkey or baboon' _as Sonata called him, cared that much for Haruhi. The customers noticed his depression and then went into the most dangerous Moe Moe Madness explosion of all time thinking of what'll happen if Tamaki intervenes in their relationship.

The rest of the members seemed to not mind, Kyouya seemed to be extremely happy and was smiling the creepiest and widest smiles ever in the entire world, something about sales going up and blah blah blah.

Hunny-senpai seemed to cherish the situation and although attempted to comfort Tamaki and failed miserably.

Mori-senpai treated the situation with indifference although he would spare a glint every few times.

The twins although they wouldn't admit it they were starting to get a bit jealous now that their new toy wasn't around them after school and could only be seen during class.

They had to think of a plan and fast or else their torture dummy would be gone from all existence, they looked once again at the blonde … Tellytubby and nodded. They walked up to the blonde and whispered in his ear.

He immediately perked up and all doubt shaven clean off his face as he listened in on their plan. Far away Kyouya who was observing the situation thought up an idea and decided to join the little 'plan' and if it were to affect the profits he would ultimately ruin them with his own hands. They didn't call him demon for nothing did they?

* * *

-Outside-

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Hm?"

"Rura-chan I think someone's talking about me."

"Most likely Zuka or the Host Club."

"Maybe… Well I bet Suou-chan and the Hitachins have finally figured out what they feel for you so don't be surprised when they try to make a break up plan. Oh and don't tell of the little plan to the Host Club, the Zuka Club although a strange club can see right through those guys… even Kyouya."

"How do you know this?"

"If you knew my real mother she attended Lobelia and fell in love with a girl…

* * *

"_Arigato!"_

"_Hm?"_

_A girl, flat chested, light green eyes, light brown hair, pale face and shy exterior stood right in front of the very leader of the previous Zuka Club. The girl no younger than 14 came up and looked into the older woman's eyes. The woman had red hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to glow looking at the girl as the young girl left with a blinding smile.

* * *

_

"You could say that she had a fascination with the young girl and started to follow her taking her away from the Zuka Club and into an infatuation with the young girl. Soon however the girl began to realize her love for the stalker and … well let's say that…"

Sonata blushed a deep red as Haruhi after awhile started to blush redder than before and looked down.

"We'll anyways back to the story…

* * *

"_W-Who are y-you and w-w-why a-are you s-stalking me?"_

"_You really don't remember?"_

_She looked into the shadows and saw the same woman she encountered from the past few weeks and on that spot her eyes and heart felt strange like a leaping sensation. _

"After that they started to go out and then experienced their first kiss. Soon more kisses between them grew and they frequently met as the once innocent kisses became more … intense. The more intense they got the more their passion became stronger."

"_You know you are one sexy mama Kina."_

"…_F-Fugina I"_

_She was cut off by Fugina's kiss and they wrestled and rolled in their mouths for dominance but of course Kina the more tentative one was easily over powered by Fugina's tongue.

* * *

_

Haruhi blushed even redder and looked further down but the change in Sonata's tone made her raise it back to its original position.

"Then things went horribly wrong."

* * *

"_Otome (Fair Maiden)."_

"_Fugina?"_

"_I must go someone needs my help, I'll see you tonight… my love."_

_The younger of the two giggled and watched as her girlfriend twirled off, when Fugina was gone, Kina the younger of the two was attacked, her screams were in vain as the black gloved hand took her away.

* * *

_

"They found her one morning lying half dead, traumatized, confused and worst of all scarred emotionally and physically. Her memory was gone, Fugina was constantly being pushed away and then she ran away from home. We could only imagine what could've happened to her since she also was robbed of her hands and voice.

For days, weeks, months even years no one caught sight of her and then out of the blue she came back but wasn't herself."

* * *

_A woman dressed in completely black entered the town, her dark brown hair and dark green eyes were the most distinguishing features of her. A woman no older than 21 judging by her thin frame walked through the city gates capturing all interest especially Fugina._

"_R-Rina!"_

_The red headed woman threw herself at her feet, that was until she realized that a man was right next to her in a very similar attire. The woman looked coldly down at her and slapped her right across the face and then walked off followed by that man._

_Rina kneeled there and remained there touching the spot where she was slapped, rain was pelting the streets as many passed her by, then a man, the very same man that accompanied Rina held out an umbrella. She looked up at the man and their eyes locked._

"_Here take mine, I'm sorry for what Rina did to you I hope you can forgive her for her earlier actions."

* * *

_

"At that moment my mother fell in love with my father Haru Sojiyama and then they started to go out. My mother although she loved Rina she somehow loved Haru even more and then they got married but then I guess not everything goes happily ever after."

* * *

"_Haru-kun"_

_A red headed woman with bright chocolate brown eyes was hanging all over a man with black hair and warm green eyes. Inside the crib there was a 1-month-old baby with red hair and green eyes staring right at his parents then giggling reaching for the floating bubbles._

"_How are Sonata"_

_The baby giggled as the bubble popped on his nose._

_Suddenly a woman with long dark brown hair and menacing green eyes slammed the door open and glared right at the couple that were shocked she would see them. In her hands there was a knife and on her stomach a bloody gaping hole. She charged at the man and struck him in the heart as the woman next to him got one in the shoulder and was about to be stabbed to death._

_Before she could continue she caught sight of the baby and she froze as it looked at her dropping the knife and running away as Fugina cried over the dead Haru's body.

* * *

_

"After that when it was my 3rd birthday she started to shun me away and then she beat me getting drunk and sad. I reminded her of both although it seemed that she didn't want to hate me. She would blather on and on about her previous life and usually indulge herself with studying the Lobelia for a chance to take a glimpse of the past. Then when I was 5 she killed herself jumping over a bridge leaving me an orphan."

Haruhi looked at Sonata and embraced him as he flinched at the sudden contact then returned the embrace. The Moe Moe fan club squealed and started to rigorously take pictures of the very pose as some who heard the story were wiping the tears on their eyes.

* * *

If anyone has any ideas comments or something that they just want to post please leave in the review.


	10. Roses Have Thorns pt 3

Do You Remember? Mother? Father?

_Thoughts _

_Flashback _

Sarcasm 

**Other Noises**

**Other Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club. Period.**

**Notes: Four parts to this title.

* * *

**

Chapter 10. Roses Have Thorns pt 3

(Effect of Words)

-Next day-

* * *

"Do you think that this relationship will last?"

"Of course I mean look at how they are bonding!"

The two females looked at the two boys talking about the next thing they would do and subjects like what they would be when they would grow up. Sonata already had a job and he was just at Ouran because of protection. Haruhi, they found that he wanted to be a lawyer just like his mom and had the best traits a boy had.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"You know we gotta find a tactic of losing the Zuka Club because if my suspicions are confirmed they'll strike the same time today as the break up plan once we enter the Host Club."

"I have no idea what to make of it."

"Lawyers are very observant in the situation and make plans to luring the suspects to confess. Haruhi to become a lawyer you need better tactics and some must be made right on the spot."

"How do you know these things?"

"My job isn't only discussing business and profits."

The two walked on talking about more miscellaneous subjects and attracting more attention and the growing number of the Moe Moe Fan club. Unbeknownst to the couple 4 boys no older than them were watching behind the corner observing the scene and sadly unable to hear anything.

"Damn things aren't looking too well from here, we might have to go to Plan B."

"Kaoru you're forgetting something."

"What is it Kyouya?"

"We don't have a Plan B not even a plan just a bunch of unorganized ideas."

"What do you suggest Kyouya?"

"Your plan."

"Aww Kyouya pweese!"

"No Tamaki."

Tamaki's face fell as he got into an insane fit until he slipped on a banana peel fell face first into mud and got strange looks from the by passers attempting to look 'attractive' failing miserably then the mud which obviously got into his brain started to take an effect on him. Soon he was rolling in the mud and ranting on how great he was, example,

"Everyone listen to me!"(Tamaki, obviously.)

"No"(Kyouya)

"I AM PRETTY!"

"And crazy."(Hikaru)

"Disoriented"(Kaoru)

"SMART, INTELLIGENT, GENIOTIC, and NEAT!"

"All untrue due to his lack of brain cells and the mess he has on his shirt."(Kyouya)

"Plus Geniotic in some sense isn't really a word just a bad way to say genius."(Hikaru)

"Sadly he confesses he's become a pedophile."(Kaoru)

"I AM GAY! NO BISEXUAL! Muahahahahah!"

"I'll take no part in this (hahahah) it is trivial and not worth my time."(Kyouya)

"You (hahahaha)might be right and basically (hahahaha)when he's like this he's hopeless let's leave."(Kaoru)

-Back with Haruhi and Sonata-

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Haruhi what do you think it was?"

"A madman?"

"A pedophile?"

They both looked at each other and then simultaneously yelled,

"TAMAKI-SENPAI!" "SUOU-CHAN!"

They looked in the direction then waved it off and started to walk back to the host club, unknown that the remaining parties of both sides were scheming right on the spot.

-Halfway through the day-

* * *

"You know they're still stalking us."

"I know that Ruri-chan but I still need to wonder how long we need to keep up this charade."

"Do you realize yet?"

"Yeah I realize you're a girl, the reason though I still prefer you as a younger brother not sister."

"Why didn't you tell yet?"

"Isn't it obvious? I care about my friends."

"I think there's more to that."

"You're getting better at this. Well to tell you I feel as if I owe you something from long ago, something that evades my mind."

"Do you remember any of it?"

* * *

_"Aaah! Sachu-chan!"_

_A small red wolf fell down into a deep pit as a small boy around 6 looked sadly at the fallen toy, and tried to grasp it before he fell into the pit. He held to toy close and attempted to yell only to take it back and sadly look at the only escape contemplating over what would happen if someone came and what would happen if they knew._

"_I…I wish I…wasn't alone. I wish I didn't cause mommy pain…**I wish I didn't cause pain!"**_

_Tears streaked down his face as he looked up and hoped someone was kind enough to come and pull him out without scowling or yelling. Soon the day grew to dawn then to pitch black night as the young boy stared at the sky that was a midnight blue as the stars blinking stared at him._

"_I guess no one cares about me."_

"_That's not true."_

_He looked blankly at a girl who's face seemed blurry and never really showed as she stretched out her hand and waited until the boy grabbed it till she pulled it back to lift him up. Before the girl could ask his name he was gone and like that the wind whispered a silent message._

"_Thank you."_

_

* * *

_

He smiled and looked at Haruhi shaking his head.

"I guess not."

Haruhi smiled and she not he took Sonata's arm and led him back to the host club as the Zuka Club stalked after them while the other three, waiting for their lord to get the mud out of his brain, cursed.

-After school-

* * *

"Brave Knight! Fair Maiden!"

The two looked at the three lesbians as they were cornered by each one two in back and Amakusa in front right next to the host club.

"We shall take the Fair Maiden's heart by going past you!"

Sonata ignored the three 'stooges' and walked in only to look at a sight that would make any guy or girl burst out laughing. The entire host club except Mori was dressed as girls Mori remained as a guy.

"Whoa who gave you guys a sex change and the old hag's style?"(Hinako)

Most of the guys in the room had tick marks on their heads from one of the Zuka Club's remarks. Sonata and Haruhi stared passively at the host club trying to hide their laughs.

"Hey look I'm a girl lookit me I'm a girl Haruhi!"(Tamaki)

"Haru-chan Haru-chan! Look I'm a princess!" (Hunny)

"What! Are you guys mocking us?" (Benio)

"No, no quite the opposite you see we have both genders the male and the female to say that both are equal and that if we keep the style the same then we get to show that both are equal."(Tamaki)

Suddenly Haruhi and Sonata collapsed on the floor laughing at the host club's antics and soon were leaning on each other in a fit of gut busting laughter while the twin and Hunny smirked evilly and ran straight up to the two flying all over the place. When the laughter died down Haruhi and Sonata asked,

"What're you guys doing?"(Couple)

"Well we were afraid that you would leave and go to Lobelia."(Hikaru and Kaoru)

"Why would I?"(Haruhi)

"You guys were so mad you didn't talk with us."(Hikaru)

"Well we wouldn't leave, Haruhi has a dream and I have to repay her for something."(Sonata)

"You knew she was a girl?"(Kaoru)

"Yeah but also,"(Sonata)

He turned around and gave a smile that would make anyone fall for him the one's that rival that of the 'Little Devils'.

"Who would leave with all these friends?"

Those words hit Tamaki hard and then spread through his body warm and pleasant the feeling of belonging. The others each had a different feeling but the strongest one came from Haruhi and Benio.

* * *

Next Part Coming Soon! Roses Have Thorns pt 4


	11. Roses Have Thorns pt 4

Do You Remember? Mother? Father?

_Thoughts _

_Flashback_

**Other Thoughts**

Sarcasm

**Other noises**

Disclaimer: Don't Own Ouran.

* * *

Chapter 11. Roses Have Thorns pt 4

(Differences)

'**Those words…so familiar.'**

Sonata stared at them with the intensity that Tamaki had when lecturing people on serious issues, the look that was more intense than Tamaki that had all attention but not as intense as the words that came before. Haruhi and Benio the ones with the strongest emotions that hit them the hardest.

Sonata broke the silence with a cough and the atmosphere entirely changed as Haruhi contemplated on what just happened. Benio on the other hand looked at Sonata with jealousy, malice, and confusion and maybe, just maybe, respect.

"Well it seems that we need to open the host club or else our customers will get restless and since you guys seem to be dressed up already might as well."

Sonata's statement froze all the guys who were dressed as women and made them uncomfortable since he had the unusually calm voice to back up this intimidating aura. Soon he turned to the Zuka Club and said,

"If you want to stay it will cost you a good sum of money to interact, depending on what you do."

The Zuka Club stiffened at the unusually calm voice of the red headed boy who was smiling a friendly smile. Benio the group leader couldn't take it and left hastily shouting after,

"We shall take the Fair Maiden by choice or by force and eventually capture you too Brave Knight!"

As they twirled out a monkey could be heard and three definite booms were heard as the Host Club doors were closed and Renge came up on the rising platform clapping her hands.

"Great performance! Sonata! Haruhi!"

The Host Club looked toward the couple as they saw them release a sigh of relief and Sonata patted Haruhi's back, laughing later on.

"Boy! You fell for the easiest thing, you guys!"

Renge seemed to join in as Haruhi chuckled a bit and the Host Club all confused with the exception of Kyouya wondered why they were laughing as Kyouya smirked with videotape in hand.

"You guys really didn't know did you?"

"Didn't know what Renge?"

"Suou-chan what she means is the history about the Hizurashis."

Tamaki took a long time to think while everyone else found out as soon as the statement was uttered and smirked at his or her leader's idiocy. Sonata smacked his forehead as he brought out a flier with a title. Tamaki looked at the thing and then was shocked. On it read,

_Sonata starring as the Midnight Shadow in the play 12 Winds of Night._

"The Hizurashis are known for their acting talent and that was how the whole business started."

"You forgot something my dear cousin, the fact that this thing exists is why I'm well known but the fact that my last name was erased not everyone knows."

"Well had to say something."

"Some girls are talkative and some are too quiet."

"So that means that-"

"Yes Hitachins, me and Haruhi were acting it out to lose the Zuka Club and partial acting skills are needed."

"Not what we meant, we mean that since you are the infamous actor and all you need to put that talent to good use."

"What do you mean Otori-senpai?"

"That means that you need to act like a host to gain customers and work off your debt."

"I see so Suou-chan can think what a surprise."

Sonata opened the doors and let in the customers that were listening to the whole event except the debt part and swarmed in nearly tackling the Hizurashi down yelling about autographs their devotion to watching every single play he has been in.

* * *

-5:00 pm-

* * *

Everyone goes their separate ways except for Tamaki and Sonata, Tamaki who seemed to be in a depression woke up as soon as everyone but those two left. Tamaki walked over to Sonata, who was unaware of Tamaki and picked him up by the scruff of the neck, earning a smirk that could freeze hell over if it hadn't been for that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You wanted to say something?"

"Why…why didn't you tell us?"

"It would've been affective if they couldn't read you like an open book."

"I could easily hide my feelings."

"Then why aren't you leashing them Suou-chan?"

"Because…Because I can't help it!"

"Why?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Daisuki Haruhi?"

Tamaki's eyes averted from the ground to his face and taking in his deep emerald green pools seeing the clouds in his own eyes in the reflection of his clear eyes. The rain lapped against the windows as Tamaki fell releasing his hold on the red head.

"Why is it…every time I see you I lose control?"

"We are different."

Tamaki who was staring at the floor took his eyes and looked into Sonata's and saw that this was true. He Tamaki hid behind a mask which hid his past, Sonata chose to keep his real personality and let the truth come out slowly and less painful. He had a bright side and was spoiled most of his life, Sonata on the other hand had to live through part of his life on the streets with a hard life until he got older. Tamaki and Sonata were like twins yet held the differences that were highly noticeable.

"But that still doesn't answer my question!"

"A rose."

Tamaki looked at the trademark flower that he usually carried around and looked at it to Sonata, the rose was thorn less and was limping a bit from lack of environment. Suddenly the answer came and hit him hard in the head as he stared at the thorn less rose.

"You have thorns."

Sonata smiled and nodded. It was strange comparing a human being and a flower but in this case it was completely natural. Sonata had red hair that was like that of a blood red rose, but his eyes the sharpest once you touch a certain nerve turned into a stem with thorns that would fight off any hand. Tamaki was used to thorn less roses and was never pricked by the flower.

He never knew that the flower could be of harm and he cherished its beauty as it graced him with its being. That was until Sonata came. He was the flower that would show him that not all roses were thorn less those roses was tamed. The roses were beautiful and no one could refrain from picking them all, but only one thing was stopping them and those were the thorns.

"Not all roses are tamed Suou-chan."

Tamaki looked up into his eyes after thinking listening to the truth of these words.

"Some aren't all perfect, some old, young, wilted and bloomed."

He stared outside the rain still padding the window with water.

"Roses have thorns to protect themselves, you and I aren't very different yet our differences keep us from actually knowing…"

"Knowing what?"

"Look the sun is out, looks like we have to go. See ya Suou-chan."

With that Sonata walked out and Tamaki looked at his retreating back smiling.

'**I guess he isn't so bad.'**

Tamaki got up and then was dragged up by a rope that held him hanging there.

"SONATA!!!"

The red head smirked and ran off to his motorcycle knowing fully well that Tamaki learned his lesson. Don't let your guard down around Sonata especially ALONE.

* * *

OK last part of Roses Have Thorns next is Chapter 12, I'll eventually find a title oh and if you have any ideas or comments please review!


	12. Moving Sickness

Do You Remember? Mother? Father?

_'Thoughts'_

_ **Written**_

"Said"

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: Don't Own Ouran.

12. Moving Sickness

* * *

'I guess that term, time flies, I guess I need to start from the beginning to tell you what brought this up.'

_-First day of summer-_

"_Haruhi-san I need help with the clothing design for the winter holidays."_

"_But Sonata it's the first day of summer."_

_"So?" _

_-End Flashback-_

"Now that I see three months have already passed… how strange."

"Oi Haruhi."

"Hm?"

"For a few months I'll be going to Osaka, it seems that I am needed for something."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Who knows when the Zuka Bozus will attack again, they did their second attempt and nearly made you do that play that is playing today."

"So?"

"It has a kiss scene stupid."

Haruhi visibly winced at the vision and the stared at the red headed youth rising then smiling. Haruhi stood up and was about to say something when she felt something warm on her cheek as they soon blazed red. She stared at him in surprise as he started to walk away, his retreating back growing smaller and smaller.

She touched the spot and then looked at her hand as the twins who were biting off their shirts and Tamaki was sulking on the ground.

"We've gotta do something quick M'lord before you lose her."

"I know but the question is what do I do?"

"I have a plan but it might hurt both of them."

"Anything just tell me."

The twins took Tamaki to another room and started talking about what they would do while Kyouya who heard their bit decided to see how things would turn out.

-Sonata-

He looked out the window of the airplane packing up his items with a wistful look, he paid his debt, the pay should go to the host club in a few days, by that time he would already be in America. A tear fell down his cheek as he gazed at the small amount of boxes.

He didn't want to go but it wasn't his choice, it was the company's and in that will he was to do whatever he could to grow that company, even if it meant leaving his friends.

_-Six Years Ago-_

"_Okaa-chan… Okaa-chan… I'm home."_

"_Get away your face sickens me."_

"_Okaa-chan?"_

"_GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"_

_Tears fell down his thin cheeks as he stared at his mother's form bloody and insane, a knife in hand and a finger in her mouth lapping up the blood. He started to walk away then run as his mother ran after him waving the butcher knife. After a while of running they both stopped at the bridge the wind howling mirroring her laugh._

_Soon he felt a sharp pain in his gut and the knife remained in there as his mother fell off the bridge. He looked down tears of water and blood falling on her face as she smiled and said those words that would change his life._

"_I Hate You."_

Tears came and went on that day then suddenly while he was ending that memory a giant headache hit him full force, one that he had never felt before and thought unbearable.

'_Tamaki.'_

'_Haruhi.'_

'_Hikaru, Kaoru.'_

'_Kyouya.'_

'_Hunny.'_

'_Mori.'_

"I'm sorry."

With that Sonata collapsed and looked outside as he spotted a snow rose, such a kind only existed when people departed and Sonata's eyes grew pale green.

'_This sickness.. I guess will take me once again … Haru-chan.'_

With that Sonata fell unconscious, his dog barking a warning then running around doing flips to no avail. Finally, Sonata's siblings who rarely visit hear his dog barking and rush inside kicking down the door and running inside spotting his fallen sibling eyes widening.

He picked up Sonata ran to his other sibling and started dialing the emergency room while driving to the hospital. Sonata's breath was shallow and his hair was getting really pale.

'_Mother I wish you didn't die. Remember those happy times when I was with you guys a happy family? Please remember. Father, please don't be angry remember please. Mother, Father, Do you remember? Me?'

* * *

_

Sorry this was really short. Next time chapter 13, Opening the Heart, Loved and Hated.


	13. Loved then Hated, The Missing Rose

Opening the Heart

_Thoughts_

**Flashback **

Said

**_Written _**

Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

13. Loved then Hated, the Missing Rose.

* * *

'_You dig at my heart,_

_My sweet sorrow,_

_Your tears,_

_Are unbearable.'

* * *

_

Lack of knowledge, the lack of speed, many Host Club members were reprimanding themselves for these two things. If only they hadn't stayed at the Host Club too long then they would have made it before Sonata was incased in ice. The ones who took it the worst were Haruhi and surprisingly Tamaki. Each had their different reasons, it was common knowledge in the Host Club that Haruhi was hanging around both Sonata and Tamaki more often and showing a bit of jealousy from time to time.

The condition was an unknown disease, which had the negative affects that completely wiped the persons mind and then their inability to even do the most basic action causes them to faint with a glimpse of the people that he or she has spent the last 24 hours with.

Looking down at his pale features under the ice mixed feelings enveloped inside the cross dressing girl. She didn't know the unknown feeling rising up in her chest nor did she understand why she suddenly hated him for his death. A memory of bittersweet tears hit her, the last uncovered memory, the very first memory she had of him.

**

* * *

**

"Help, Help…"

**Two whispers in the wind carried to little Haruhi's ears, her long ponytails flowing a bit in the wind. She looked in the direction of the voice and then walked toward it a giant hole in her view.**

**Nonchalantly, she looked inside the hole and her eyes went wide in surprise, a little boy with pale red hair and jungle green eyes looked up feebly and smiled before collapsing on the ground.**

**Panicking she went inside and grabbed her dad's arms dragging him to the hole and the place where the human rose was, the man looked down then immediately scooped up the boy later climbing up the hole and then running inside making sure that Haruhi was following. They laid him on a futon and watched as his once stressed features became relaxed. By the looks of the boy, he was exposed to sickness and wouldn't have enough years to live up to 40 maybe even less.**

**Haruhi looked at her dad and asked a question that made her father's heart wrench, it hurt badly.**

**"Daddy, is he going to live?"**

**He looked at the boy, it seemed that the hospital will kill him on contact and he was as pale as death, he knew that if the boy doesn't gain his health he would die. His answer made him feel as though he was a bad father.**

**"I Honestly don't know, Haruhi, I'm sorry."**

**The next morning they saw the futons folded up, a small chicken scratch letter and the open window. The letter was small short but very heart warming**_.

* * *

_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't stay but I didn't want to bother you anymore so I decided that I had to leave.**_

_** One day when I grow up I will pay you, and although you're the first person I've said this to… **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Yutaki Sonata

* * *

**_

Tears formed on her eyes and they fell onto the ice as she looked away and walked off, this was the last time she would probably see him since they would store away his corpse. What she didn't notice was that part of the ice melted away and the eyelids were slowly opening.

The Host Club waiting outside were looking grimly as the door of the small cemetery closed. The last day to see his body before it was cremated just like Haruhi's mom.

As Haruhi walked off the memory playing in her head over and over again, she couldn't help but see a pair of green eyes staring from the frozen world beneath the ice in the cemetery grounds. She shook off the feeling and walked away as the melting machines set to work thawing the ice then the blankets soon to be laid out for the dead red head.

The next day was soon to come and Haruhi, Tamaki and many others that knew Sonata heard the crying and mourning of the onlookers loudly, slowly dieing away till it was haunting.

Renge hadn't come, she was crying a puddle of tears that have reached till the windows burst open and the whole Music Room was wet. His fans were crying even worse filling the whole school with water like the salty sea, but the worst case was his siblings whom shut their doors shut and became recluses, the last time they saw them, their eyes have shown signs of fatigue and well death.

That night, Haruhi couldn't sleep, the memory of her time with him was haunting her painfully, and then she heard rustling and footsteps. She rushed out and under the midnight cherry blossoms was a mop of red walking toward the exit of the city. What happened next surprised her even more, he turned around and looked out toward the place, the familiar green eyes once again roaming over the place he called home.

She immediately ran out, she didn't worry that her dad would question, she didn't care as she ran out and tackled the red head, tears falling onto his shirt. He looked at her in sadness, he would miss her the most, although they didn't have a special past besides the one meeting, they were already soul mates. She looked up at him then slapped him and yelled,

"WHY!"

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but I can't tell you why."

"WHY CAN'T YOU!"

"I can't answer that."

He looked out onto the exit, then at his watch. He looked at Haruhi and then said something, it hurt,

"I have to go, I can't stay, I probably won't be here for awhile…Aishiteru."

He was about to walk off when Haruhi muttered something that froze Sonata in his tracks.

"I hate you."

He turned around a few tears marring his face then turned around and said goodbye, Haruhi looked at his back and fell to her knees as soon as he was out of sight, the apology she whispered just moments ago after he left lost in the wind.

He was a forbidden rose, she couldn't ever be with him, she knew it, although they were soul mates, something told her that she could never be with the forbidden rose, his name Yutaki Hizurashi Sonata.

Morning came fast as the discovery of Sonata's missing body spreading like wildfire, the white sheets empty, four needles covered in blood left on the once full white sheets, test showed it was Sonata's. Many family members and friends frantically looked for the culprit, some tried to look for Sonata himself to no avail, all searched in vain, some slipped on banana peels, dug ditches and broke nearly every law, soon most were found being restrained or with straight jackets. Tamaki, he had a short lived concussion which lasted about a day, the twins were hanging upside down from the tree tops, Hunny was covered in pudding and cake, and Mori was in a ditch below Hunny where the walls were too slippery to climb.

The only one who didn't search was Kyouya and Haruhi who knew the truth, where Sonata went, Kyouya received the letter along with Haruhi. The memory was clearer than day and the honesty in it was burned into their memories.

* * *

"**Kyouya-sama, mail for you."**

"**Thank you, Elizabeth."**

"**Your Welcome."**

**He wandered into his room eyeing the silver lined envelope with a rose petal covering where a seal would usually be. He slowly opened it and took out money and a letter, his eyes widened as he read.**

_**

* * *

**_

Kyouya,

_**I have sent the money that I needed to repay the Host Club for,**_

_**I had it saved up and due to luck was able to get my hands on it sooner than I thought,**_

_**I'm sorry I had to go so soon but I had to do something,**_

__

_**That's only part of the truth,**_

_**I was running away from my past,**_

_**It was here in this town,**_

_**That house,**_

_**It was where my parents died,**_

_**Although my mother died in a car wreak her spirit to live died in that house.**_

__

_**I heard of a place called the US and it's ways there,**_

_**I was planning to go there,**_

_**My company decided that it would be a good idea to make a business there,**_

_**I probably won't return in many years,**_

__

_**But when I return,**_

_**The roses will be blooming and the cherry blossoms that I left will cover the ground and be in full bloom.**_

_**Wait for me,**_

_**Yutaki Hizurashi Sonata.

* * *

**_

**Kyouya looked at the letter and for the first time at any article of paper or letter smiled his true smile, instead of the false one he smiled his true smile.**

**Later cameras went off and the maids/ fan girls giggled at the pictures, each determined to make Kyouya smile once again like that.

* * *

**

Haruhi on the other hand received a different letter.

* * *

"**Haruhi something came in the mail for you."**

**She walked over to her dad and took the envelope from him before thanking him, he smiled and walked out to work. She looked at its emerald green vines outlining the envelope and the red rose petal covering where a seal would be. She slowly opened it and held her breath at the familiar handwriting.**

_**

* * *

**_

Haruhi,

_**I'm sorry I couldn't tell you my reason why I faked death,**_

_**The reason why I left,**_

_**Nor the reason why I told you my feelings,**_

__

_**In truth I'm a coward from running away from my past,**_

_**This town,**_

_**That house,**_

_**You,**_

_**Remind me of something from my past,**_

_**My parents died in that house,**_

_**Although true my mom died in a car crash,**_

_**Her spirit died in that house,**_

_**Her will to live,**_

__

_**You remind me of her,**_

_**All I thought was run away,**_

_**Your eyes,**_

_**Although a different color,**_

_**Held the same depth.**_

__

_**I love you,**_

_**You say you hate me,**_

_**I know it's not true,**_

_**My mother said the same things,**_

_**What she meant was that she loved me,**_

__

_**Haruhi,**_

_**Aishiteru and Shitsurei.**_

_**Please wait for me,**_

_**Yutaki Hizurashi Sonata**_

**__**

**For the third time of that week, Haruhi cried and then smiled looking up. Cameras could once again be heard clicking as Kyouya's lackies were smiling in success.

* * *

**

Kyouya already told Haruhi about the letter and with a bit of hesitation told Kyouya about her letter. They both smiled and looked out to the exit of the city and then smiled, someday, Sonata would return.

* * *

Yay! Done with this chapter! Hope you see the finale of the next one!

Opening the Heart, 14. The Day Roses Bloomed and Cherry Blossoms Flew!

Explanations,

Sonata wasn't really dead, he learned techniques of false death and hid the needles while limiting a time when he would wake up.


	14. Possible FINALE

Opening the Heart

Thoughts

Written

Flashback

Said

Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club for the last time!

* * *

14. The Day Roses Bloomed and Cherry Blossoms Flew

FINALE!

* * *

-Many Years Later-

* * *

_'This is tiring, I don't know how long I'm going to be driving, I still don't understand why Kyouya didn't tell me sooner.'

* * *

_

**"Haruhi, Haruhi!"**

**The brunette got up from her warm bed looking at the clock then at the door of her small apartment. Several knocks were disturbing her dreams of being a lawyer and finishing the last day of law school that was 3 days from now. Groggily she walked over to the door and spotted the taller blonde male panting next to the other male near the same height, the same glasses and clip board in hand.**

**Her sleep was immediately knocked out of her as she spotted the other Host Club members in the back, it was strange since they were supposedly busy that day. She continued to wonder until Kyouya started to speak snapping her out of her trance.**

**Before she could utter a word the few words that made her into a sudden female Flash came within her hearing range.**

"**That day is coming."**

**How Kyouya knew these things were still a mystery to her as she ran and changed. As they were shaking off their shock from the earlier speed that could beat the world score right off the face of the earth they were all dragged away into her car as she drove haphazardly.

* * *

**

She sighed and placed a hand in her hair at the traffic then looked back to see the majority of the Host Club members learned a nice lesson about seat belts. She looked as the traffic became a nice driving flow and went as fast as possible toward the airport, west of the exit where Sonata left.

* * *

-Scene Change-

* * *

Shaking his hair and ruffling the red black locks he looked out onto the blue sky, his blue contacts on and his wristbands wrapped with heavy chains. He was driving his family's newly washed plane and turned the autopilot on while walking to the back to where his band members were.

Sarah, the lead singer, the darkest of all the crew, her pale gray eyes would unsettle anyone and her black blue hair always up in a ponytail at the back middle of her head. She was rather, like I said the darkest of their small group and boyish, foul-mouthed, acts like the Queen of Sheba, the list could go on but if I said anymore she would kill me.

* * *

(Better stop beep crappin' beep beep shit!

See?

Shut up!)

* * *

Next was Shin, the rebel of the group, seemingly a pretty boy if not for his dangerous appearance and the constancy of his pocketknife. Deep down he has a fetish for cute plushies that normally aren't seen outside of out little group.

The red orange head snorted a bit at the memory and Shin looked at him hiding his plush teddy bear away while giving a death glare meant only for him.

_'Ah I'm loved.'_

The thing you need to know about Shin was that since he was the drummer of the group he was extremely strong and on some concerts broke a drum while the crowd went wild.

Third was the first guitarist, KM, strange name but that was what she was called, strangely she was the brightest of the group and sits around letting her temper off like most main characters in Mangas and Animes, who was the one kid in that ninja show? Nayrau, Nauo? Naruto! Apparently, she's a yaoi fangirl whatever that means.

* * *

(Muahahahaha If only you knew, if only you knew.

Knew what?

Aaack! You can't be in here! Get out!

NOOOO! TOFU-CHAN I WILL AVENGE YOU!

BACK OFF LOSER!

GIMME BACK TOFU-CHAN NOW!)

* * *

And the last one the main guitarist was a mysterious newcomer, Sonata, strange name but his guitar playing contrasted of the classical one although his music was a seemingly rock and roll sonata.

Together they were the … Teddy Bears …

* * *

(Give me the keyboard back!

Not until Tofu-chan is avenged muahahahah!

Shin get out you're ruining the effect of this scene

Fun Sucker

What! Why when I'm done with you, you will wonder how you can (Censored)

Help me!

You're on your own.

Nooo!

All right from the kindness of my heart I hereby dub you dead, better Shin?

No, now Sarah will kill me.

Roar I shall kill you!

Ahhh!

Censored please watch the pandas.)

* * *

Sonata sighed and looked at the group corrupting the authoress' mind and ruining the story, attempting to rewrite the script. He smiled and then laughed a bit before going back to flying the airplane, he smiled, tomorrow that day will come.

* * *

-Scene Change-

* * *

Haruhi was wandering the mall when she over heard the conversation from a group of girls.

"I heard the Black Thorns are coming in concert tomorrow!"

"Eeek! I can't wait! I heard they had a new member but wouldn't reveal his name or face for well nearly all those years!"

"What I thought that they only had three members on their band!"

"No they had four from the start, he just would always do it from the back, something about not wanting fans."

"Oooh maybe he loves someone."

Haruhi heard enough, she knew of the recently popular band the Black Roses but what she didn't know was that there were four members and not three, that kind of explained the background guitar being louder than the main one. She only heard one song but it was cut off as soon as the guitars started.

"Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow we're going to that concert the one with all the buzz, probably we might find him there."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki's face, at one point she dated him but it never lasted since she couldn't forget the red headed enigma, so they developed at brother sister or daughter father relationship, depending on the point of view.

* * *

-Next Day-

* * *

"Oi Shin, get up Tofu-chan is being stolen again."

"Liar."

He rolled over in his covers and felt for the teddy bear that was once there, only grasping sheets.

"Hey Sarah! Why do you have Tofu-chan over the fire?"

"TOFU-CHAN!"

Sonata watched as Sarah dropped it and Shin suddenly getting super powers managed to grab the teddy and sit in fire… for a brief moment, then he burned… his butt on fire.

"Tonight's concert is going to be a blast!"

"C'mon we're gonna rock the show with the cool added effects!"

Sonata looked out onto the city, memories from the small window of the hotel rushing back to him.

_'Haruhi, I can only stay for a brief while but watch me kiddo'_

He looked up, a crescent moon in the sky glowing mysteriously blue.

"Sonata, time to leave for the concert!"

He got up and placed his gloves on including his goggles then picked up his guitar and walked out into the warm spotlight which instantly greeted him as he picked up the notes from the back of his mind and waited for the right tune.

* * *

-Scene Change-

* * *

That day, the cherry blossoms were blooming and the roses were almost awake but it didn't cover the floor nor was it fully bloomed, she came with the Host Club to the concert awed that she never saw the cherry blossoms and roses in the same place blooming the same.

She looked up to the stage and saw four people, all but one unrecognizable, the last one seemed familiar. The song started and the girl with the microphone started to sing.

_The Breeze like a freezing cold_

_Never comforting like the spikes of my life_

_Spite that is directed_

_The ghosts that haunt_

_Runaway_

_From your past_

_Return from the depths from which you came_

_Never endingly taunting_

_Runaway_

Haruhi was hit with revelation as the roses magically and slowly bloomed as the cherry blossoms multiplied and filled the streets. Soon the drummer and first guitarist started to play as the second guitarist started to sing and play.

Keep away from me

_You haunt me like the ghosts of my past_

_I'm sorry for things that I've done_

_Goodbye_

_Runaway_

_From your past_

_Return from the depths from which you came_

_Never endingly taunting_

_Runaway._

As the song played on Haruhi started to see the second guitarist as Sonata as his image flickered on and off, until it was completely on the guitarist, she was seeing things.

When the concert ended she looked back to the group, everything disappeared, it was as if they never existed.

As she walked she trailed to the front of her old house and then looked at the place where Sonata was last seen and went off. Her tears fell until a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and the smell of roses hit her as she looked up tear stained eyes into green ones. He was smiling and before Haruhi could react she felt her lips covered by his and fell into a trance. He parted away from the kiss and then looked at her.

"Aishiteru, Haruhi."

He gave her a piece of paper and ran off toward his band members, as they drove off Haruhi opened the piece of paper.

_**Haruhi,**_

_**My gift to you**_

_**I've still loved you**_

_**Although I only come briefly I will stay for good next time,**_

_**For now keep in touch.**_

_**Aishiteru Haruhi,**_

_**Yutaki Hizurashi Sonata

* * *

**_

Beneath the short writing was his phone number and email address, she smiled and looked at where he went.

_'I will.'_

_

* * *

_

**ALERT! READ THIS MAY NOT BE THE END!**

Done with the story but I am torn between a bonus story and just ending it there so please R&R for the Bonus Story or not.

Halo: You other characters ruined the effects of the middle!

Shin: You kidnapped Tofu-chan!

Halo: Did not, if there is a bonus story I will cause you and Tamaki a whole lot of pain…better yet…Muahahah

Shin: No! Please don't!

Tamaki: Why am I in this mess!?

Halo: You're an Aho, Aho.

Sarah: I'll give you an idea, lets make them face bad horrible hells…Muahahahhaha!

KM: Yay Yaoi!

All: …

Halo: Might be a great way to torture them

Shin: You're a sicko

Haruhi: Hey isn't anyone going to end this?

KM: Great idea! **Gets out hammer**

All but Haruhi: Aaaah!

Haruhi: Please read and review for the possibly last time.


	15. Sonata Bonus 1 Emails and DDR

Opening the Heart Bonus Story

"Said"

_'Thoughts'_

** E-mail Alert**

_DDR_

Disclaimer: Getting Lazy Don't Own Ouran.

* * *

Omake 1: DDR and E-mails.

**Bling You got mail!**

"Oi, Sonata, your girlfriend's e-mail just arrived again."

Sonata ran over to the laptop and looked over the letter.

Sonata,

I just finished another jury case today,

The thing was really idiotic,

It has a relation with a drag queen getting his nail broken by a football,

The whole team was sued,

He didn't win the case since the fact that he was really chewing them to break,

I'm starting to wonder why I'm getting these cases.

Sonata looked at the letter and then started to type a response after restraining himself from laughing and messing up the message.

Haru-chan,

Don't worry about that,

I've had worse experiences,

Remember that one time I stole Hunny's teddy bear,

Poor Tamaki,

Now I'm starting to feel sorry for that day.

Hope we get to Okinawa soon,

Hope you're up for the challenge.

Sonata sent the e-mail and then looked at the navi for any traces of getting there any sooner, his date would be in 30 minutes, when he would get there he still would have time to kill. Oh, the possibilities.

"Hey, Shin, Can I burn Tofu-chan?"

Shin looked at Sonata and then took up the pink, yes, pink teddy bear up in his arm and snuggled it giving Sonata a glare.

"Never you idiot."

"It's pronounced Aho… Baka Shonen."

"You know we could burn him like what those tribes do to pigs and what we do to shish kebab or we could send out the many pictures of him and his teddy to his fans and old classmates and-"

"Ok, Ok! Stop it! I get it! Just don't burn Tofu-chan."

Sonata and Sarah grabbed Tofu-chan and started to tie him to the stick rotating it over an open fire. Shin who could do nothing since MD tied him to a chair taking pictures for her sick Yaoi needs to post on fan sites and other things was keeping him hostage. Sonata further torturing Shin by singing an annoying song and Sarah with her empty lighter attempting to feign burning Tofu-chan on the spot. Comical tears ran down Shin's face as he heard what was happening to his beloved teddy.

"We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!

We're gonna burn your teddy bear!"

He was horrified as some red appeared on his pink teddy and it was starting to burn, soon with godly strength he ripped off the ropes after nibbling on them and rushed to his teddy tackling Sonata in the process as they fell into what Yaoi fans would call, hot, adding with the teddy bear, sexy. MD squealing with happiness was furiously taking pictures getting a series of chronic nosebleeds.

**Bling! You got mail**!

Sonata pushed Shin into the fire who was yelping with pain as his posterior was a flame. Sonata looked over at the mail and read the new contents.

Sonata,

Change of plans we need to meet at the arcade,

I'll explain later,

Just hurry please,

It seems that something just popped up,

See you in five minutes.

Sonata was puzzled and got out of the house, Shin, MD and Sarah following behind close at heels. Sonata was running to the arcade knowing it was only 2 blocks away but as he turned the corner of the first block to his horror there were fan girls, lots of them. What his horror wasn't directed for him it was directed to the scared Shin behind him and the fact that the pink teddy bear was still grasped in his hands. The girls squealed and raced rabidly after the crying and running Shin. Sonata was surfing past the crowd and racing for the next corner of the first block to get to the second block avoiding all rabid fan girls.

Soon he reached the second block only to be blocked by flower vendors, ostriches and other animals parading the streets.

"Damn first fan girls now this? What next flying donkeys on hover boards?"

That was exactly what happened, donkeys were making the new hover boards war machines crashing into every available building except for the arcade right across the street. Sonata looked behind to see that their separate fans were chasing his single band mates and that Shin was nearly being molested as the fans like sharks were on him. Sonata looked to see his own fans coming closer and closer to him, unnerving him greatly that he took a giant breath and plunged into the stampede immediately being carried away 3 blocks, back to where he started.

"Damn! I should use the scooter!"

He rushed back in the house and rode through the crowd bumping away everyone, then while he neared the entrance to the arcade he was engulfed in the crowd of chickens that seemed to bury him in their feathers. Soon a hand grabbed him up by the wrist and he looked into the same blue eyes that he saw from many years ago.

"You decided to come back one day and never bothered to see me. I'm so sad."

"Well Suou-chan I guess you have grown up, now you're about up to my face."

Tamaki, it seemed was a bit more grown and was still slightly shorter than Sonata. Sonata grabbed a bouquet and lifted himself up from the crowd of chickens and dusting himself off and looking straight into his eyes and laughing.

"Now I remember! You nearly became a eunuch when you got that bunny thrown to you and Hunny was chasing you!"

Tamaki grew a tic mark and started yelling at Sonata as they came into the arcade only to find Haruhi on the DDR pad shaking with anticipation until she spotted Sonata punching on the unsuspected red head. Haruhi, also grew quite a bit, mentally and physically, she grew out her hair up to the length her mother had, and was up to his nose. She was a bit brighter in her attire and instead of the normal nonchalance she often smiled and spoke playfully around Sonata.

Haruhi was pulling Sonata to the other pad and she took her original position as Sonata prepared for the heavy level dancing about to take place. Haruhi and Sonata glanced at each other stares of determination intact.

"3..2..1..GO!"

Haruhi and Sonata yelled out their start.

"Let's Go!"

Before they started to dance to the music Waka Laka by Jenny ROM vs Zippers, which started.

_Up, Down, Turn, Jump, Slide Right, Jump side, Jump horizontal, Spin and Turn to the Left._

Waka Laka's a-thing to play forever

Just to be together (Just to be together)

Waka Laka's a place to be forever

Waka Laka love and fantasy

_Jump…Jump…Jump, Jump, Jump, Spin, Freestyle, Right, Right … Left, Up, Down._

(Waka... Waka... Waka...)

_Spin, Turn Right, Jump Vertical, Jump Horizontal, Right, Left, Vertical, Vertical, Vertical, Horizontal._

See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy)

Ecstasy (ecstasy)

Rhapsody (rhapsody)

See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness (tenderness)

Waka Laka makes you fly

_Slide Up, Jump Center, Horizontal, Vertical, Left, Left, Right, Down, Up, Left, Right, Down, Up, Jump, Turn._

See Waka Laka when you're going to feel so sad and blue,

Just for you, never blue

See Waka Laka and a funny bunny'll free your life

Now it's Waka Laka time

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Left, Down, Down, Down…Horizontal, Spin…Vertical._

I wanna live (I wanna live)

A brand new day (A brand new day)

Go far away (Go far away)

To Waka Laka place

A Waka time (A Waka time)

To feel so fine (To feel so fine)

A Waka Laka flight

Waka Laka's a thing to play forever

Just to be together (Just to be together)

Waka Laka's so magical and tender

Musical and wonder fantasy

_Spin, Spin, Jump, Jump, Slide Right, Left, Down, Right, Left, Left, Right-Down, Left-Down, Left-Up, Right, Left, Left-Up, Down-Right._

Waka Laka's a never ending story

Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)

Waka Laka's a place to be forever

Waka Laka love and,

Waka Laka love and,

Waka Laka love and fantasy

_Left, Right, Vertical, Left, Up-Right, Left, Horizontal, Finishing pose_.

Sonata and Haruhi were panting as the song ended and they looked up at the speeding numbers to see that Haruhi had won the first round.

"Alright, your turn to pick the song."

Haruhi smiled and pressed another button that had said "Tips Taps Tips" by HALCAL

_Left… Right… Left… Right… Left… Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right._

Na Na Na  
why so why?  
Souzou shitemite yo  
Just you like  
Suki na koto  
Hitotsu dake ja nai  
Kimi ga hiraku tobira

_Right, Left, Right, Turn Right, Turn Left, Horizontal, Vertical, Right, Left, Jump._

(Rap)  
Kotae wa soko ni aru no? nai no?  
I don?t know. Ima mo wakan nai yo  
Itsudatte bokura wa maigo  
Otona wa iu ?Just a child...?  
Demo toiteku no ga tanoshiinda  
Sugu ni wa toke nai kamoshin nai  
Minna hate nai hatena  
Akirame nai tokeru madewa

_Jump, Down, Down, Up, Down, Right/Right, Right/Left, Vertical, Spin._

Shippai shite mo nee  
?All right!!? to itte choudai  
Seiippai IMEEJI no umi oyoi de...  
(Akiramenaide  
Hate nai hate na)  
Na Na Na  
why so why?  
Souzou shitemite yo  
Just you like  
Suki na koto  
Hitotsu dake ja nai  
Kimi shika shira nai ashita

_Horizontal, Right…Up, Down, Left, Right, Up, Up, Down, Turn Left, Jump, Horizontal._

(Rap)  
Te atari shidai de  
?Nandemo ii? toyuu no wa kantan  
Demo ii no?  
Kitto heart-beat ga HINTO  
Tesaguri shitatte erande hoshii yo  
Datte toiteku no ga tanoshiinda  
Toke tara hyakubai kamoshin nai  
Minna hate nai hatena  
Tashikametai dakara make nai

_Jump, Up Down, Left, Right Left… Right, Left, Right, Vertical, Spin, Up/Up/Down, Left, Right Left._

Shippai shite mo nee  
Koukai shinai de choudai  
Mou ikkai IMEEJI no sora miagete...  
(Akiramenaide  
Hate nai hate na)  
Na Na Na  
why so why?  
Souzou shite mite yo  
Just you like  
suki na koto  
Hitotsu dake ja nai  
Kimi shika mie nai nanika

Chiisana mune no KAMERA ga toraeta  
Yume no kakera chanto utsushite  
Hitokoma hitokoma ima wo kakeru nara  
umareru yo ano DORAMA

_Up/Down/Right, Turn Left, Vertical, Left, Right, Horizontal, Spin, land Right, Left/Up, Down-Up._

Itsuka  
shine your smile  
Souzou wo koeru hodo  
?Yes!? You like  
Suki ni naru  
Hitotsu dake ja nai  
Mata arata na tobira

_Vertical, Left/Left/Left, Right/Right/Right, Spin, Vertical._

Once again, Haruhi and Sonata were a bit winded and then looked up to the score to see that Sonata won this time. Haruhi and Sonata were determined to win the last one, Sonata picked the last song called Ride on Shooting Star by The Pillows.

ORENJI no SURAIDO utsusu sora  
SUPONJI no PURAIDO burasa gete

Up, Down Up, Down/Down/Down

SUPAIDAA  
teketotta so no yuka wa  
kakusa naku tatteiinda  
ra no tsuita yume mitai na

ride on shooting star  
kokoro no koede san tanzu no youni  
rai tsuzuketa

_Down, Up, Right/Left, Vertical/Vertical/Vertical…Vertical/Vertical/Vertical, Up, Down, Right/Right, Left-Up._

KURANJI no HAMUSUTAA otonabi de  
RIBENJI no ROBUSUTAA kikijurete

SUNAIPAA  
kochitotta sono sekai ni  
ani ga mierutte yuunda  
rau mai ni soware tai na

Haruhi tackles sonata and they laugh as the song continues.

ride on shooting star  
kimi wo sagashite kin da shoujo juu  
so wo tsuita

ride on shooting star  
kokoro no koede san tanzu no youni  
rai tsuzuketa

The song ends and they look at the score to see that they each had a tie and that surprisingly they didn't fail it at the end. They looked up at each other and laughed then started to leave until Sonata realizes that the fan girls outside and grabs Haruhi's wrist and drags her to the back exit telling her the dangers as they continue to giggle at the idiocy of Shin and his teddy.

As they left they couldn't help but feel as if they were forgetting something but shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was tied to Shin in an uncomfortable position and I mean really uncomfortable. Both had tears running down comically down their eyes while MD was furiously taking pictures.

* * *

Tamaki: You're so cruel!

WhiteH: Thank you.

MD: So much research! -Nose bleed-

Sarah: Cute little Shin is gay!

Shin: Am Not!

Sonata: Well this is a little interesting, anyways no flames, Read and Review and all that other junk about options.

Haruhi: See that wasn't so hard.


	16. Bonus 2: Valentines Day Special

Opening the Heart Bonus Addition!

II

_Thoughts _

Said

_**Frozen Time or Slow Motion**_

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Ouran!**_

2. Fight Hikaru! Fight Kaoru! Valentine Girl Troubles!

* * *

Oh Valentine's Day, one day that MD _loathed_, just like Shojo ai, chocolate and other things. Usually she would be called KM but because of the sudden growth spurt that she had they could no longer call her KM or kid manager. Now they called her freaking MD, no meaning just freaking stupid since that meant that wouldn't change her name for awhile.

She sighed as she looked at the group, recently she didn't have any real hot yaoi pictures she could shoot. She glanced at the rising and falling form of Shin's teddy bear a little comical but something's didn't amuse her… well for today.

"Oi MD, Shin, Sarah, I have an announcement!"

MD looked at the orange red head, he was smirking then he stood up and tossed the pink teddy bear to Shin and said,

"We're going to meet my fellow Host Club members!"

MD looked up and then looked at the other two reactions, Sarah seemed happy and Shin seemed a little nervous… Nervous?…Nope it was Anxiety.

"When are we going to meet them?"

Sonata smiled and then pointed to the clock, his body language, no! The doorbell rang and Sonata ran to the door opening it and hugging his girlfriend as six males and a female entered the premises of their house.. er mansion.

"Oi! Sonata! Long time no see!"

MD looked at the two males who spoke simultaneously, she was slightly surprised at their appearance and looks. Both had orange hair but the leader seemingly had his parted to the right and a different tone from the other, he was wearing a black trench coat, under it were casual red tee, baby blue jeans and black boots. The second one, supposedly wiser than the other wore, a black vest, white scarf, a white turtleneck, black jeans and slightly different black boots, his hair was parted to the left. Definitely the infamous Hitachin twins.

MD looked at the other four males, the blonde she was well acquainted with since she made him a victim of her glorious pictures, he should be honored! The short loli shota and the wild looking black haired man she also knew, those were Hunny and Mori, if she was in the mood she would've taken pictures but unfortunately she had enough of those pictures and Valentines Day disgusted her. The last man, black hair, glasses, pale skin, cell phone to his ear, loose black pants, a white wife beater and black Vans.

MD made a guess that he was Ootori Kyouya, she looked at him and nodded in acknowledgement. He nodded back. MD looked at the girl and immediately recognized the girl as Renge from the pictures that Shin carried around about her.

She turned to the couple, Haruhi and Sonata, adorable, something that she couldn't resist to take a picture of, she turned to the door and started to sneak out until Sonata, Shin and Sarah caught a hold of her and turned her around.

"This is MD! Our one and only wild drummer!"

MD looked at the ones holding her and then her eyes went red as she took out a hammer and bashed their heads then headed for the door.

"I'm going out."

The three immediately got up and started to say reasons why MD should stay until one thing made her freeze in her step.

"Your fans! They'll come after you!"

MD looked around tied up her blue red hair and stuffed it into a cap, placing glasses over her dark red brown eyes, she placed the brown overcoat over her red long sleeved tee, black ski pants and started to tap her right army boot.

"Damn, no obstacle is a match for you, well at least have someone accompany you."

MD looked lazily over the group until the twins walked up to her and they placed their elbows across her shoulders and smirked,

"We'll go with her."

Before any one could refuse they were already out the door, Tamaki looked to see that they were already out of sight and turned to Sonata, Sarah and Shin to explain a few things,

"Um…guys there seem to be a problem with this situation."

-City-

MD looked left and right the twins surprisingly close, smirking, god did she hate people who smirk, oh well, it made the yaoi couples more sexy if they had one that was innocent and stuck up. In other words, the seme and uke.

"Oh, look it's the Hitachin twins and some cute guy."

"But I thought they went after girls!"

"Maybe he's their friend."

"Or maybe a threesome!"

MD looked at the crowd, normally her behavior would be irregular but for god sakes it was Valentines Day, something she was supposed to hate! Soon a girl came up to her and said,

"Um… excuse me but who are you?"

MD looked at the girl and then with a laid back tone that guys would have she said,

"Jukuei Shibaru"

She had said it with a tad bit of sarcasm, the girl looked at him incredulously and then said,

"Well, I'm Gonata Sarugi and I'm 18."

"Sadly, I'm 89, I'm older than I look, I was just born at an early age."

The Hitachin twins started to snicker silently as the girl walked away and then they finally noticed the crowd of male fan boys creeping up silently. MD immediately broke into a run with the Hitachins following behind and the fan boys yelling out,

"KM-sama, Princess of Yaoi! Come back!"

Sadly most of the boys were pretty boys, bisexuals or gays made straight so they would recognized their KM sama, but unknown to them that her name was changed 3 months ago. Soon they rounded a corner and were trapped, the fan boys cornering them, MD slowly took out a chain and started to twirl it grabbing the attention of a nearby police officer yelling about no violence, MD finding no other path took up the twins and scaled the wall and jumped from wall to wall onto the roof.

"Duck now!"

"Why? They're way down-"

Before any could finish their sentence MD pulled the two boys back behind the trash bin as the fan boys jumped up onto the roof, finding no MD they jumped to another roof and another, once out of sight the Hitachins looked at where they went,

"Are they ninja?"

"I swear they are but they all have F's in sports so in a little while they'll realize that in the middle of their jumping they'll fall."

At that moment as they were talking screams were heard then a oof later as MD pointed and said,

"See what I mean?"

The Hitachins shrugged and then smirked at each other, as MD started to walk toward the nearest store, this girl would be a fun toy to play with.

-Back with Sonata-

"You see, Hikaru and Kaoru have a small competition over one girl that they find interest in and try to find out who can get the girl first either how far in the day or week."

"B-But you also forgot about the horror, after they're done they dump the girl."

"Why would they do that?"

"Normally we would reprimand them but it has to do with family issues."

"We got to stop them they might injure MD's mind!"

"Don't worry Shin you know about MD's special condition."

"What special condition?"

"She has no valid sexuality, confirmed by psychologists and doctors, that's why she's crazy, bright, and still a virgin."

Sonata looked at the people gathered who looked at him and Haruhi who gave them all looks then said,

"Um… You're still virgin?"

Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Renge and Shin all nodded their heads, Sonata looked at Kyouya and Sarah expecting and answer when they shook their heads,

-The Dango Shop-

MD was munching on dango sticks, Hikaru decided it was his chance,

(Tactic 1: Make her blush)

"So MD-san?"

"Hm?"

MD looked at him dango stick in mouth looking at him, from his perspective she looked like she killed a lot of people.

"Well, do you really like dangos that much?"

His voice was getting into that deep tone that normal girls would blush at but MD just blinked and blinked then shifted the stick to the other side of her mouth, nearby girls squealed they knew that tactic and were still venerable to it.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

She continued to eat the remaining dango on the stick until Kaoru licked a speck off of her cheek, the same tactic with the cookie on Haruhi a few years back, girls nearby had a nosebleed, MD looked at him then tilted her head,

"Couldn't you say that there was a speck there I would've wiped it off."

Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked it was as if she wasn't human, nearly like Haruhi but Haruhi at least did something expected. They tilted their heads and sighed as MD started to walk toward the arcade.

(Tactic 1… Failed)

-Alley-

"Told you that the first tactic wouldn't work give me five bucks."

"Alright Hunny geez you were so much nicer back then."

"That's what you get Tama-chan"

"Well what's the second tactic?"

"Let's see... Damsel Catch"

-Arcade-

MD was firing bullets at screen destroying the monsters in it and flipping like James Bond while at the same time using the other gun to blast objects to oblivion, many people were watching in awe thunderstruck by her shooting abilities. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded,

(Tactic 2: Damsel Catch)

MD was about to fire off the last one when a puddle of soda appears underneath her and she slips, Hikaru and Kaoru lean in to catch when she back flipped and shot the last one sideways.

"Oooh"

_**Applause as MD bows and she was about to place in another quarter for the game when she bumped into another guy and fell backwards, Hikaru and Kaoru leaned forward to catch her again when she turned around used Hikaru and Kaoru's heads as supports before pushing up to gain balance.**_

With Hikaru and Kaoru's momentum they fell on their faces with a crash as a crater had formed where they were and MD started to walk away. The Hitachins and the others looked at her in awe.

(Tactic 2: Failed)

"What is she?"

"A yaoi fan girl."

MD sneezed and then headed for the candy shop Kyouya looked at his list and stated the next one.

"Tactic 3: Indirect Kiss…"

"Oh how cliché it was as if…"

Hunny paused and then looked at Sonata and his band mates as they nodded.

"She knew all along."

-The Candy Shop-

MD was looking through the lollipops smiling at the assortments of flavors and picked up a bright colored one, to be specific bright green. The twins held their bags of candy and nodded as they came up to MD from behind.

(Tactic 3: Indirect Kiss)

Before a word could come out a rumble of feet met their ears as in plain sight MD's fan boys ran toward MD and with a dark leader in front.

MD looked around and then spotted the path ahead, another alley, no, the jawbreakers, she quickly took the small round balls and threw them, the boys slipping except for the dark leader who jumped up and lunged toward MD. MD took out a rod and started to spar the leader, the leader hit her stick away as she ran toward the twins and took them up the alley walls again hiding on the roof behind the garbage.

The leader not so idiotic as the others looked around as MD secretly climbed down the wall. As they landed she took out he lollipop and started to lick it until the dark leader grasped the lollipop and stuck it into his mouth until a sour sensation hit his mouth and he spit it out, using this distraction she ran into the next place, a diner since it was lunch time.

The Hitachins bowed their heads.

(Tactic 3 Failed)

-Behind the Alley they jumped-

Haruhi and Sonata were wide mouthed and the others were mortified.

"Now I knew that they were desperate but to use him they're crazy."

"Nee? What's the last Tactic?"

"Tactic 4: Unknown…it seems that they've only used this tactic in the Host club and it was long forgotten."

"Matte! You're saying that they're going to use that on her?"

"No she won't survive she is a Yaoi fan girl!"

-Diner-

The Hitachins poked at their plate the food seemed unappetizing and they weren't hungry it seemed that they only had the last one left which all the people who watched their tactics came to see the legendary fourth stance. They looked at each other and gave an exasperated sigh as they stared at the girl across from them eating the green…food … it was as if it looked vaguely like wasabi or something.

_**They looked at each other and started to whisper.**_

"Kaoru, if this girl survives through this last one we have to make new tactics."

"But Hikaru she's just so impassive don't you think she'll resist this too?"

"But any girls love the devil looks and the snow would add a dramatic effect."

(Tactic 4: Unknown)

As girls started to scream and the dark leader of the fan boys who were shivering from the blizzard stepped forward toward MD. MD got up and finally spoke,

"Who are you and why the hell are you f--- interrupting my lunch especially on a day I hate."

(Tactic: 4 Interrupted)

"KM-hime, the fan boys thought that it would be your favorite day and decided to think about giving you chocolates."

MD looked at them and the room suddenly went cold,

"My name isn't KM and what's this bullshit about hime? We aren't in a kingdom, if you wanted KM she never was here, he bitch."

As MD started to walk past the leader he grabbed her wrist and brought her up by the arm fueling jealously among the boys, he brought her closer and nipped her ear. All MD could see was red as she hit many major combos to the offender and sent him out as the people surrounding went back to their business. MD was about to sit back down when an agonizing sound reached her ears and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru,

Kaoru was on the ground clutching his arm as Hikaru cradled his brother and said,

"Kaoru, how foolish of you to try to stop the fight."

"But Hikaru I couldn't let them hit you."

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

MD looked at them blushing bright red as the thudding in her chest seemed to hammer and her face beet red. The twins noticed that she was about to fall when they caught her both faces staring right into hers. She placed her hand on the counter and winced as a cut formed and the blood leaking slowly, Hikaru took the finger and placed it into his mouth and Kaoru placed his mouth on it afterwards. By this time MD was the darkest shade of red and then fainted.

"Tactic 4: Little Devils Sucess!"

She opened her eyes to find herself in an unknown room and looked around to see the familiar blankness of the guest bedroom and looked to see the guests were the two Hitachins. The Hitachins grabbed her wrists as she struggled against them she couldn't handle the hammering in her chest. Then the room opened as Sonata, Shin, Hunny and Tamaki grabbed the Hitachins and restrained them as Tamaki sighed.

"They're at it again."

Later the next day fire was seen everywhere as the fan boys were burned and the leader disappeared. MD was laughing maniacally using her almighty hammer powers to exter- I mean escort the fan boys off of the city properties.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to come up with this chapter I just was running out of ideas and such and it's hard being an authoress.

MD: Well thank you for stopping the Hitachins.

Hikaru: Well MD-chan it wasn't us that did it,

Kaoru: It was your desire.

MD: Shut up you would've raped me.

Tamaki: At least I wasn't paired up with Shin.

For that after this series I will make a one shot Shin Sarah Tamaki in the end with a love triangle that might become longer.


	17. Bonus 3: Kyouya's Diary

Opening the Heart Bonus III

_Thoughts_

Said

**Diary**

Story III: Kyouya's Diary

* * *

"Shh, Monkey-butt, you're gonna wake up Kyouya!"

"Shut Up Hunny!"

"I have a great idea! Why don't you just shove your socks into your mouths!"

"Sara please don't be so rash."

"Shut up Shin, Haruhi was just about to open the drawer."

"Sonata dear please keep your voice down."

"…"

Our favorite group has once again returned to us after 3 years in that time Haruhi and Sonata are now engaged, Kyouya and Renge already have a son and daughter, Hunny being the bass drummer in a new talent agency, the …Tofu-chan…

(NOT AGAIN!

HAHA LOSER THAT'S FOR MIMI-KUN!

SARA!

I LOCKED THIS AREA SO THAT ONLY I CAN COME AND GO!

HEY WHAT AM I DOING HERE THEN!

TO SHOW I'M NOT GAY!

STOP TALKING IN CAPS!

Now I'm in! Ok Shin by the count of 3 I will kill you.

AAAAAH!

STOP THE CAPS!

3 ok say bye bye to Shin!

ALL: Bye Shin.)

* * *

Outside:

Jalkjfl;kjdas;jfklahklfhkjshajfkdalj;lafkjdaw;ljfdklajfiow;jf;ih;cvuiohvnhnv vvn afsdfhaslyfhap;hpifwehiahfia;jifjawio'j;foiwijifoj;aioj

The rest who weren't involved grabbed popcorn and watched the battle going on in the Author Studio until Shin, Tamaki, Sara, Hunny, and … Mori were kicked out. Soon the door to the authoresses' studio was locked and a giant booming voice was heard.

"This is soon what you shall receive for interrupting the story!"

Shin was there fore knocked unconscious by unknown forces and taken to Tellietubby land, waking up he found himself blasted by the theme song as the Tellietubbies carried him away with a bread stick, he hasn't been heard of since then, but you can still hear his screams… ooh he's in Sesame Street, no he's in Barney, now he's landed in Mr. Rogers.

* * *

Back to story.

Our favorite group was sitting in the room mortified by what they had just witnessed.

"GET WORKING!"

Everyone jumped and looked toward Kyouya's bed, the said man still asleep, Renge smacked her forehead and then stepped foreword grasping the diary and holding it up like a holy grail until.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The room started to transform as Kyouya's sleeping form was taken away and replaced by a machine gun while other pieces of furniture were flipped to reveal weapons of every kind.

During this time Kyouya was still asleep dreaming of something spectacular, let's have a look.

* * *

**(Superman Theme song plays)**

"**Abracadabra!"**

"…"

"**Hey Hermione?"**

"**What?"**

"**What is an exact replica of Harry doing here?"**

"**I dunno."**

"**Hey Harry?"**

"**What?"**

"**Why's he saying the wrong chant?"**

"**Maybe he's a newcomer and has dyslexia."**

"**But that's unheard of!"**

"**Then let's say he's a retard."**

"**HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!"**

**In saying this Kyouya waves his wand claps his hand and then he turned Draco's worst enemy Harry into a giant mop. The teacher who was apparently Professor Snape had an angry tic mark over his head and then sternly said,**

"**All though I'm not a fan of Potter I find your out burst unacceptable and the use of spells unforgivable so that means Team Geek Squad minus 2 points."**

**-End Dream-

* * *

**

"Kaa-san? Why is Tou-san cursing in his sleep?"

Renge looked toward where Kyouya was supposedly sleeping and then with a deadpanned look, stared at little Amiho. Leaning in closely Renge whispers something in Amiho's ear making her blush really bad and thus made the Night black haired girl avert her dark brown eyes away from her 14 year old brother who tried to question the 8 year old.

Turning her attention to the group who struggled to get into the attic she spots the hammer usually left by MD who was uninterested in the diary affair taking with her a strange looking black book.

-Meanwhile-

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**My life sucks, I've decided to watch Naruto and saw the characters lives that brought me to a realization, my life not only sucks, Tamaki is stupider than Naruto! After watching most of the episode and further up to the part where he kisses a guy named Sausage Unagi I quit and started to watch Harry Potter… Soon very soon I got obsessed and started to cosplay and give my team the name of Geek Squad with only me there! **

**Afterwards Tamaki visited me with a rather idiotic proposal, celebrate Easter… On October? What an idiot.**

**Then I went back to my paper work and sighed… NOT! I watched Moon Phase and had a nosebleed the whole day and had a few…ahem dreams.**

**Well right now I'm writing to Renge about our marriage, can you believe the subject came up right after Valentines Day when I was chasing after her and then everything spiraled out of control… Details aren't permitted.

* * *

**

MD looked at the small doodles on the sides and the ones on the words and the rest of the pages and-

(USING TOO MUCH ANDS!

SORRY!

Damn kids today

Technically you're a kid too.

SHUT UP!

GOMEN!)

"You know he writes a lot like a girl."

She gestures to the heart shaped O's on nosebleed Moon Phase and whole. The authoress snickers as in the background Kyouya tosses and turns once again due to a nightmare.

(Serves you right pervert

You made him that way

SHUT UP!

GOMENNE!)

-Currently in the Cellar-

The group was staring at the blank pages in the book till they got to the last part with giant letters mocking them and they screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed. A miracle no one took heed of it.

* * *

**I HAVE HIS DIARY HOSTAGE CATCH ME IF YOU CAN LOSERS!**

* * *

Only one person would be daring enough to take the diary before them and they pointed to … the rock. Poor rock.

-Amiho's room-

**It was a rather boring day today and you know I finally figured out how to ahem make babies!**

**You first-**

**-And that's how you make babies.**

"You know this is rather disturbing reading it from his diary."

"I've known father long enough to know his perverted habits."

"Rion you knew?"

"It was clear nosebleeds in his sleep, the way he shouts boobs, cursing, when he … never mind the last part."

"You're all perverted"

* * *

**Why I'm telling you this is because some day we're gonna share the secrets of life to our children, yes we will when they're four years old. To tell the truth I want to do it secretly or else if my wife finds you she'll cut off my best friend and feed it to the fire. NOOOOO! The HORROR!**

**I also made a poem but my wife tells me that it's so horrible that I might as well write it in you.**

**Roses are polka dotted**

**Violets are Orangey black**

**Pigs nostrils are really big**

**Tamaki is gay**

**The sky is blue**

**I can't help but throw up on you**

**Cause AISHITERU!**

**YEAH I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL!**

**F-----!**

**So that's my poem…she doesn't respect art like me no! She cannot recognize poetic justice, she complements Silverstein but not me! Life is so cruel…maybe I should hug my dad and cry…hopefully he won't kick me out… Naah. I should come in and shout something like this.**

"**Hey I'm home and hungry! I want pie and pretzel! Hey old man you still here? Yo little sis! You get knocked up by someone yet?"**

**But last time I said that I was chained to a pole and hung there without food for days.

* * *

**

"Man that's harsh."

"Gramps has always been that way."

"Ootori? Food!"

"You say it the food wrong but my point is he has a giant 100 ft long stick up his ass."

"Amiho has a strange imagination and is quite rude."

* * *

**I am batman!…you know I was on this scary reality TV show and they had me guess 6 letters for the word.**

**It looked like this:**

**Ch-rst ha- come and liv-s forev--.**

**I guessed the following letters**

**QQZX? And a pig head.**

**You wanna know how I did? I won 20 bucks from the host guy asking me to leave, I was glad because afterwards the whole place blew up and then a nuclear bomb hit the coast.**

**Hey I made a poem about it!**

**People dieing **

**Like a fly hippopotamus-lizard bound to rule the world**

**Murderers conjure with their huge ass swords**

**I'm Cloud with hair that's punk ASS!**

**My girl is the prettiest person in the world like a demon angel otaku**

**I'm unworthy**

**Cause I'm a hot Asian gangster that's calling all the girls**

**So what do you think? I think it's a masterpiece but my wife finds it idiotic.**

"MY EYES THEY BLEED!"

"RUN ITS CURSE!"

* * *

and so the three run out of the house headed for MD's house, which has added another yaoi fangirl to our small story, the others that read the diary conveniently dropped in Kyouya's room due to the massive eye bleeding and they all rushed to Sonata's huge house.

* * *

-4:00 PM-

Waking up Kyouya finds a diary on the mattress and stares at it then fingers through it smiling as he spotted the fingerprints, he then took out a blue book with an eye on it and placed it in the secret compartment while he ripped a certain page on an entry and wrote April fools…once again our Shadow King had deviously tricked out happy tree friends.

And nobody knows where Shin is cuz nobody cares and whatever.

* * *

TBC

The last one is for you guys to vote on hope you liked this one adios.


End file.
